


Zuckerbrot und Peitsche

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deutsch | German, Dubious Consent, M/M, Slavery
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seit Sarmatien den Krieg gegen Rom gewonnen hat, zahlt Rom Tribut an die Stämme in Form von Waren und Sklaven. Arthur ist Teil einer solchen Tributszahlung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zuckerbrot und Peitsche

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben zusammen mit Little Vagabond

~ Lancelot ~

Ich wusste, daß sich etwas im Lager verändert hatte, noch bevor ich über die letzte Hügelkuppe kam, die mir die Sicht versperrte. Ich hatte keinen Wachposten getroffen, der eigentlich um das Lager hätte patrouillieren sollen. Normalerweise wäre das ein Grund zur Sorge gewesen, aber es hing auch der Geruch von frisch gebratenem Fleisch in der Luft, obwohl es noch früher Nachmittag war.

Es musste also irgendeinen Grund zum feiern geben.

Das verbesserte meine Stimmung nicht gerade. Nicht nur war meine Jagd ergebnislos gewesen - nachdem Gawain mir am Morgen lang und breit erklärt hatte, es sei einfach nicht das richtige Wetter um Kaninchen zu schießen. Nein, nach einem langen, langweiligen Winter war offenbar endlich etwas Spannendes passiert und natürlich hatte ich es verpasst.

Entsprechend war meine Laune, als ich mein Pferd auf der letzten Hügelkuppe zügelte, um auf das Lager hinunter zu sehen. Auf den ersten Blick schien sich nichts verändert zu haben. Die Zelte standen noch immer friedlich um den zentralen Platz und zwischen den Zelten liefen die Frauen des Stammes hin und her, ihrem Tagewerk nachgehend.

Erst auf den zweiten Blick fiel mir die breite, tief eingegrabene Spur ins Auge, die von der anderen Seite aufs Lager zuführte. Sie konnte nur von Karren stammen. Und die einzigen Leute die Karren benutzten, waren die Römer, die einmal im Jahr kamen, um ihren Tribut abzuliefern.

Leise fluchend trieb ich mein Pferd den Hügel hinunter.

Nachdem Bors uns im Winter auf einen kleinen Feldzug gegen unsere Nachbarn geführt hatte, hatte er allen, die sich im Kampf besonders hervorgetan hatten, einen eigenen Sklaven versprochen, wenn die Römer kamen. Also Gawain, Tristan, Dagonet - und mir. Und natürlich würden die drei sich jetzt schon das Beste ausgesucht haben. Wenn überhaupt noch was für mich übrig war.

Als ich das Lager erreichte, brauchte ich nicht das leicht amüsierte Grinsen auf den Gesichtern einiger der Frauen zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass sie sehr wohl wussten, was ich verpasst hatte. Ihr Spott war mir sicher.

Endlich erreichte ich den Platz in der Mitte des Lagers. Dort lagen die Schätze, welche die Römer dagelassen hatten, aufgehäuft. Aber eine hübsche Sklavin war eindeutig nicht mehr dabei. Tatsächlich saß nur ein einziger Sklave dort - die Hände auf den Rücken gefesselt und mit einem Strick um den Hals an einen Pflock im Boden gebunden. Ein Mann mittleren Alters, kräftig gebaut, mit einer so finsteren Miene, daß sie vielleicht sogar meine eigene übertraf. 

Sicher nicht das, was ich mir für kalte Nächte gewünscht hatte. Aber ich kannte Bors gut genug, um zu wissen, dass das dann wohl mein Sklave werden würde.

\--

~ Arthur ~

Die lange Fahrt war anstrengend und zermürbend gewesen. Gefesselt und zusammengepfercht auf einem wackeligen Karren. Einem Viehkarren!! Und als wäre das nicht schon demütigend genug, war ich der einzige Mann inmitten lauter ängstlich plappernder oder weinender Frauen. Der jährliche Kriegstribut, den Rom an die Sarmaten zahlte. Hübsche, duftende, römische Sklavinnen mit weicher weißer Haut – und ich. Ein römischer Soldat.

Ich spürte einen Muskel in meiner Wange wild pochen, als ich die Zähne noch fester aufeinander presste, mein Kiefer so angespannt, dass es schmerzte. Rom, das ich so sehr liebte, hatte mich verraten. Nein, nicht Rom – aber ein paar machtgierige Bischöfe und Senatoren, denen die Lehren meines Mentors ein Dorn im Auge gewesen waren. 

Pelagius, der mich nach dem Tod meiner Eltern wie einen Sohn aufgezogen hatte. Er hatte von einem neuen Rom geträumt, von Freiheit und Gleichheit... Jetzt war er tot, hingerichtet von einem bezahlten Tribunal, und alle seine Anhänger als Verräter am Reich verurteilt und als Sklaven verkauft. Die meisten an die Minen. Ich dachte, das würde auch mein Schicksal sein, doch die jährliche Tributzahlung war meine Rettung. Zumindest glaubte ich das anfangs.  
Denn aus den Minen gab es kein Entkommen, als Sklave in einem Haushalt schon. Ich würde fliehen, und neue Anhänger sammeln, und dann... Erneut glitt mein Blick über die Zelte und kleinen Feuerstellen die mitten im Nirgendwo der weiten Steppe Sarmatiens standen. Endlose, grünbraune Steppe. - Ich war gestrandet. Gefangen in einer anderen Welt, in der Rom nur wie ein ferner Traum schien. 

Und diese Welt... stank!!! Wütend zerrte ich erneut an meinen Fesseln, angewidert den Kopf abwendend, als der Rauch und der Geruch von *irgendetwas* von einem der nahen Lagerfeuer herüberwehte. Es stank erbärmlich nach verbranntem Leder. Was um Himmels willen aßen diese Heiden? Ich würde mir jedenfalls eher die Zunge abbeißen, als auch nur ein Stück davon hinunterzuwürgen. Nicht das man mir etwas angeboten hätte... Meine Kehle war trocken und brannte. Wasser wäre nicht schlecht gewesen, aber bis auf ein paar verstohlene Blicke der herumeilenden Frauen, schien man mich komplett vergessen zu haben. Ich wusste nicht, ob mich das erleichtern sollte, oder noch mehr ärgern.

Die anwesenden Männer hatten sich natürlich gleich auf die Mädchen gestürzt. Wilde Tiere, diese Sarmaten. Die jungen Sklavinnen konnten einem wirklich leid tun, nach allem, was man aus den umstehenden Zelten hören konnte, würden sie diese Nacht gut beschäftigt sein. 

Erneut liefen ein paar Sarmatinnen an mir vorbei, kichernd mit dem Finger auf mich deutend, und dann mit lautem Lachen einen Mann begrüßend, der gerade ins Lager geritten kam. Mein Sarmatisch war mangelhaft, aber ausreichend, und so hatte ich aus den Reden der Männer heraushören können, daß sie mich für einen ihrer Krieger vorgesehen hatten. Lancelot. Und genau das war der Name, den sie jetzt riefen.

\--

~ Lancelot ~

Oh, natürlich wussten es alle. Genau das, was mir jetzt noch fehlte, um meine Laune auf den endgültigen Nullpunkt zu bringen: die jungen Mädchen des Lagers, die feixend auf dem Platz standen und mir voller überschwänglicher Begeisterung von meinem neuen Sklaven erzählten.

"Er wird sicher hart für dich arbeiten, nicht wahr, Lancelot?" fragte mich Thalia voller gespieltem Ernst. "Die anderen werden dich sicher beneiden. Diese kleinen, weichen römischen Sklavinnen haben sicher Angst sich die Hände schmutzig zu machen."

Wenigstens hatten die anderen den Anstand ihr Kichern hinter vorgehaltenen Händen zu verbergen. Diese Biester. Angeblich waren römische Frauen fügsam, gehorsam und fleißig. Nicht zu vergessen hübsch. Nicht wie unsere Frauen.

Ich warf ihnen einen finsteren Blick zu, der sie überhaupt nicht zu beeindrucken schien.  
Dann wandte ich mich dem gefesselten Sklaven zu. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn das Unausweichliche weiter hinauszuzögern.

Zumindest in einem Punkt musste ich Thalia recht geben: er sah aus, als könnte er arbeiten. Unter dem dünnen Hemd und der einfachen Hose zeichneten sich harte Muskeln ab und er war so breit gebaut wie Bors. Allerdings waren seine Gesichtszüge anders geschnitten. Schärfer, irgendwie. Römisch eben. Aber durchaus nicht unattraktiv.

Er starrte ohne einen Hauch von Respekt zurück.

\--

~ Arthur ~

Einfache Menschen brauchen einfache Vergnügungen. Oh, wie wahr. Plötzlich herrschte ein Auflauf wie im Circus. Nur – wer war hier das wilde Tier? 

Meine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, als der Fremde näher an mich herantrat, sein Blick abschätzend und nicht gerade sonderlich begeistert. Ich konnte es ihm nicht mal verübeln. Anstatt einer anschmiegsamen Sklavin, bekam er einen Sklaven, der ihm bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit an die Kehle springen würde.

Ungerührt erwiderte ich seinen Blick, den Kopf hoch erhoben, und mit soviel Arroganz, wie ich unter diesen Umständen aufbringen konnte.

Er war nicht unansehnlich. Hochgewachsen, schlank und zäh, wie alle Steppenreiter, und wie die meisten sarmatischen Männer trug er einen Bart. Doch ließ er ihn nicht so unappetitlich wild sprießen, wie andere seines Volkes, was ihm ein halbwegs zivilisiertes Aussehen verlieh. Natürlich ließ ich mich davon nicht verleiten zu glauben, daß er auch nur einen Deut besser war, als das übrige dreckige Pack hier.

„Du bringst mich besser gleich um,“ sagte ich hochmütig und voller Verachtung, „denn ich habe nicht vor dir zu dienen, Sarmate.“ Ich spie das letzte Wort aus, das Kinn noch ein wenig höher reckend – soweit es mir der Viehstrick um meinen Hals erlaubte. 

\--

~ Lancelot ~

Das hätte er nicht sagen sollen. Selbst unter normalen Umständen hätte mich eine solche Frechheit gezwungen ihm seinen Platz klar zu machen, wenn ich nicht vor meinem ganzen Stamm als Schwächling dastehen wollte.

Bei meiner momentanen Laune war es eine willkommene Einladung meinen Unmut an jemandem auszulassen, der sich nicht wehren konnte. Immerhin hatte mein neuer Sklave einen Nutzen.

Ohne zu zögern trat ich ihm ins Gesicht, wohl wissend, dass die Bewegung zu schnell für ihn kam, um auszuweichen. Dennoch schaffte er es, seinen Kopf soweit zur Seite zu drehen, daß ich nicht seine Nase traf. 

Bei näherer Überlegung wäre es auch eine Schande gewesen, sein Gesicht gleich zu ruinieren.  
Aber er fiel mit einem befriedigenden Grunzen zur Seite und ich setzte schnell nach, ihn nun mit gezielten Fußtritten in den Magen und in die Seiten bedenkend. Zumindest war er schlau genug nicht zu versuchen, sich mit gefesselten Händen zu wehren. So gut es ging, rollte er sich zusammen, um sich vor meinen Angriffen zu schützen.

Damit offenbarte er vor allem eins - er war kampferfahren. Nicht nur, daß sie mir einen störrischen Mann übrig gelassen hatten. Nein - anscheinend war er auch Krieger gewesen, bevor die Römer ihn verkauft hatten. Selbst wenn es mir gelingen sollte seinen Willen zu brechen und ihm zum arbeiten zu bewegen, war er wahrscheinlich so nützlich wie ein Stück Holz.

Wenn man mir auch ein ungezügeltes Temperament nachsagte, mein Zorn war so schnell verraucht wie er gekommen war.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen schaute ich auf meinen Sklaven hinunter. Sein Hemd war nun zerrissen und es würde nicht lange dauern, bis die ersten blauen Flecken auf seinem Oberkörper auftauchten. Sicherlich keine Behandlung die ihn zur Kooperation bewegen würde, aber immerhin hatte ich meine Ehre gegenüber meinem Stamm gewahrt.

Ich kniete neben ihm nieder und packte seinen Kopf bei den Haaren, um sein Gesicht zu mir zu drehen.

"Hör mir gut zu, Sklave," knurrte ich, "wenn du sterben willst, läßt sich das einrichten. Wenn nicht, solltest du es besser jetzt sagen."

Und irgendwie konnte ich trotz allem nicht die Hoffnung unterdrücken, dass er das Leben wählen würde, als ich in seine zornigen, grünen Augen blickte. Etwas an diesem ungezügelten Feuer zog mich an und der Gedanke, sie öfter zu sehen, erschien mir plötzlich gar nicht mehr so abstoßend.

\--

~ Arthur ~

Der Schlag kam unerwartet, aber er überraschte mich nicht. Verdammt, der Sarmate war schnell, und hinter seinen Schlägen saß Kraft. Als Soldat war ich Schmerz gewöhnt, und ich wusste, wie man sich vor solchen Angriffen am besten schützt, um den Schaden zu mindern. Wogegen ich mich jedoch nicht wehren konnte, war die Demütigung. Die Schmach, vor den Augen dieses Wilden derart wehrlos zu sein.

Ich musste jedoch zugeben, daß ich an seiner Stelle wahrscheinlich ähnlich gehandelt hätte. Ich hatte ihn herausgefordert, hatte mich durch meinen typischen Starrsinn und Stolz zu dieser Äußerung hinreißen lassen, die von ihm nicht unbeantwortet bleiben durfte, wenn er sich den Respekt seiner Leute bewahren wollte. Ich hatte gemeint, was ich sagte, ja. Doch jetzt...

Ich wollte nicht sterben. Nicht so. Schon allein Pelagius wegen, durfte ich nicht einen solch sinnlosen Tod wählen. 

Zornig starrte ich in das Gesicht des Sarmaten und wusste, ich hatte eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Wut und Verzweiflung tobten in mir und ich keuchte schwer, mein Haar noch immer in seinem Griff, seine dunklen Augen wie ein Bann, dem ich mich nicht entziehen konnte.

„Leben...,“ presste ich schließlich hervor, meine Stimme rau mit unterdrückter Wut, und seine Augen funkelten mit dem Triumph des Siegers. Mich selbst in diesem Moment mehr als alles andere hassend, schlug ich die Augen nieder, Zorn und Scham wie ein sengendes Feuer auf meinem Gesicht.

\---

~ Lancelot ~

Einen Kampf gewonnen, aber bei weitem nicht den Krieg. Das war mehr als deutlich. Er mochte vor mir den Blick senken, wie es ein gehorsamer Sklave tun sollte, aber zu einem gehorsamen Sklaven machte ihn das noch lange nicht.

Die glühende Wut in seinen Augen war um keinen Deut gedämpft gewesen, als er sich entschied, sich zu unterwerfen. Von nun an würden die Probleme erst anfangen.

Aber den nächsten Kampf würden wir nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit austragen. Ich ließ ihn los und spürte beinahe Mitleid, als er den Kopf hängen ließ. Irgendwie geschlagen und doch voller Stolz. Er mochte nur ein Römer sein, aber er hatte den Stolz eines Kriegers.

Ich zog meinen Dolch und durchtrennte den Strick, der ihn an den Pflock fesselte. Dann packte ich ihn bei der Schulter und zog ihn auf die Füße. Mit der einen Hand schob ich ihn vor mir her, mit der anderen nahm ich mein Pferd beim Zügel, um beide zu meinem Zelt zu bringen.

Mit einem Anflug von Amüsement bemerkte ich den vorwurfsvoll-arroganten Blick meines Pferdes, als ich es einfach vor dem Zelt stehen ließ. Es war ganz offensichtlich der Ansicht, daß es meine Aufmerksamkeit mehr verdient hätte, als mein neuer Sklave. Damit hatte es vermutlich sogar Recht, aber im Moment war es mein weniger störrisches Eigentum. Auch wenn ich nie gedacht hätte, daß ich das einmal über es sagen würde.

Ich schob meinen widerwilligen Sklaven in mein Zelt, dankbar endlich den neugierigen Blicken meines Stammes entkommen zu sein.

\--

~ Arthur ~

Selbst sein Pferd schien verächtlich auf mich herabzusehen. Einige Male ließ es ein empörtes Schnauben hören und ich hätte schwören können, daß es hin und wieder einen anklagenden Blick in Richtung seines Herrn warf. 

Meine eigene Stute fiel mir ein, die man wahrscheinlich schon längst verkauft hatte. Ein treues Tier, das in manchem Kampf der entscheidende Faktor über Sieg oder Niederlage gewesen war. Welchen Soldaten würde sie jetzt wohl in den Kampf tragen?

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie der Sarmate freundschaftlich die Flanke seines Reittieres klopfte, bevor er es vor dem Zelt anband, und plötzlich wurde mir mit aller Deutlichkeit bewusst, was ich alles verloren hatte. Sklave... Ich war weniger als dieses Pferd da. Ein bloßer Gegenstand. Austauschbar.

Ich hatte nicht vor, mich damit abzufinden.

Bevor ich jedoch Zeit hatte, meinen düsteren Gedanken weiter nachzuhängen, wurde ich unnachgiebig durch den Zelteingang geschoben und ein kraftvoller Schubs ließ mich ungewollt einen großen Schritt vorwärts machen. Ich strauchelte nur einen Moment, bevor ich mich wieder fing und sofort versuchte, mich in eine strategisch günstigere Lage zu bringen. Ich mochte gefesselt sein, aber es gab immer Möglichkeiten. Ein unachtsam liegengelassener Dolch, eine brennende Kerze... selbst der winzigste rostige Nagel würde meine Chancen erheblich verbessern.

In der Hoffnung auf genau eine solche Nachlässigkeit ließ ich meinen Blick hastig durch das Zelt streifen, bemüht, mich aus der Reichweite des Sarmaten schnellstmöglichst zu entfernen.

Es war eindeutig das Heim eines Kriegers. Nicht übermäßig eingerichtet, sondern auf Zweckmäßigkeit ausgelegt. Weiter hinten war eine einzelne einfache Lagerstätte, die aus einem Haufen übereinandergeworfener Felle bestand, die zum größten Teil auch den Boden bedeckten.

Ein paar hölzerne Schüsseln und Gebrauchsgegenstände lagen herum, und einige angefangene Stücke bearbeitetes Bein. Ich atmete rascher, als ich neben einem kleinen beinernen Löffel ein Messer liegen sah, das er wohl zum Schnitzen verwendete.

Damit ließ sich etwas anfangen. Seine Schwerter trug er natürlich immer bei sich, und mit dem Jagdbogen, den er an den großen Mittelpfeiler gehängt hatte, konnte ich nicht wirklich etwas anfangen. Mit den Pfeilen schon eher...

Meine Augen weiteten sich etwas, als ich den Blick über den wuchtigen Stützpfeiler gleiten ließ. Er war recht kunstvoll bearbeitet, das musste ich zugeben. Seltsame Gesichter und Tiere, die aus dem schweren Holz herausgeschnitzt worden waren, zum Teil in Farben von Rot und Braun bemalt. Sicherlich die heidnischen Götter seines Volkes. Etwas entsetzt wandte ich den Blick schnell davon ab und starrte den Sarmaten an, der während meiner raschen Besichtigung die Schnüre am Zelteingang geschlossen hatte und mich jetzt musterte.

\--

~ Lancelot ~

Und wieder waren wir zurück beim feindseligen Starren. Seine Phase als unterwürfiger Sklave war so kurz gewesen, wie ich erwartet hatte.

Nur waren wir jetzt allein in meinem Zelt, so daß ich durchaus nicht gezwungen war, auf seine Herausforderung einzugehen, um mir meinem Stamm gegenüber keine Blöße zu geben. Und meine Laune besserte sich mit jeder Sekunde, die ich meinem Blick über meinen Sklaven schweifen ließ.

Er war kräftig gebaut, aber ohne dabei bullig zu wirken. Das seine Hände immer noch auf den Rücken gefesselt waren, brachte höchst vorteilhaft seine Schultermuskulatur zur Geltung. Die lange Reise von Rom hierher hatte dafür gesorgt, daß er genug Gewicht verloren hatte, um ihm eine klar definierte Figur zu geben.

Ein schmales Lächeln verzog meine Lippen, als mir klar wurde, daß die anderen vielleicht den interessantesten Sklaven für mich übrig gelassen hatten. Mochte sein, daß eine hübsche, weiche Sklavin ihnen ein paar Nächte Freude machen würde. Aber wie Thalia so spöttisch gesagt hatte: hart arbeiten würde sie sicherlich nicht. Und wie lange sie hübsch und weich bleiben würde, hier in der sarmatischen Steppe, würde sich noch herausstellen.

Mein Römer dagegen würde sich wohl länger halten.

Wenn es mir irgendwie gelang, ihn zu zähmen.

Noch immer starrte er mich mit seinen zornigen, grünen Augen an und ich fragte mich, wie er wohl in eine solche Situation geraten war. Immerhin waren selbst die ehrlosen Römer nicht unbedingt dafür bekannt, daß sie ihre eigenen Soldaten verkauften.

Seine kampfbereite Haltung mit voller Absicht ignorierend, ging ich an ihm vorbei zu einem Bündel zusammengerollten Leders, das ich hatte eintauschen wollen. Seine Sachen waren nicht dazu gemacht, ihn in der Steppe warm zu halten und sein Hemd war bereits zerrissen und es würde nicht lange dauern, bis die einfache Hose ebenfalls den Geist aufgab.

Ich rollte das Leder aus und sah dann zu ihm hoch.

"Ich nehme nicht an, daß du irgendetwas nützliches kannst..." sagte ich spöttisch, "Nähen zum Beispiel..."

\--

~ Arthur ~

Sein Blick gefiel mir nicht. Er verriet zu wenig. Was mochte in seinem Kopf nur vorgehen? Erneut musterten mich die dunklen Augen und jetzt umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln seine Lippen. Argwöhnisch wartete ich darauf, was er als nächstes tun würde, mein Körper angespannt und alarmiert, als der Sarmate auf mich zukam. Doch er ging an mir vorbei und hob lediglich ein gut verschnürtes Bündel vom Boden auf, das er zu entrollen begann. Seine nächsten Worte waren jedoch die Kampfansage, auf die ich nur gewartet hatte. 

Nähen??! 

Was glaubte dieser Sarmate eigentlich? Nur weil ich mit den römischen Sklavinnen zusammen verkauft worden war, hieß das noch lange nicht, daß ich mich zur Hausarbeit eignete. 

„Ich bin Soldat. Ich kann *kämpfen*,“ erwiderte ich verächtlich und ließ ihn damit gleich wissen, worauf er sich einzustellen hatte.

Andererseits war es wohl nicht besonders klug, ihm den Eindruck zu geben, total unbrauchbar zu sein. Also fügte ich widerwillig hinzu: „Ich kann eine Rüstung flicken.“ Und leicht sarkastisch setzte ich nach: „Aber wenn du ein hübsches neues Gewand willst, hättest du lieber auf eine der Sklavinnen setzen sollen.“

\--

~ Lancelot ~ 

Das war so ziemlich die Antwort, die ich erwartet hatte. Und sein aggressiver Tonfall war keine Überraschung.

Das er Rüstungen flicken konnte, war auch nicht weiter überraschend. Vermutlich konnte er sich auch um mein Pferd kümmern. Obwohl er wohl eher versuchen würde, damit zu fliehen. Erneut musste ich lächeln. Da würde er bei meinem Pferd kein Glück haben. Aber dieses Experiment mussten wir nicht jetzt machen.

"Eine Sklavin hätte ich sicher nicht haben wollen, weil sie so gut nähen kann." sagte ich amüsiert, was er mit einem verächtlichen Knurren beantwortete.

Ich ließ mich mit gekreuzten Beinen auf meinem Lager nieder. Während ich mein Nähzeug auspackte, beobachtete ich ihn, wie er unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere trat. Von hier unten hatte ich einen guten Blick und was ich sah, gefiel mir immer mehr.

Nachdem ich ein Stück Leder ausgewählt hatte, aus dem sich mit wenig Aufwand eine stabile Hose machen ließ, begann ich mit der Arbeit.

"Aber ich schätze, dafür bist auch nicht zu gebrauchen." sagte ich, ganz auf das Leder konzentriert, seine Reaktion aber aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtend.

\--

~ Arthur ~

Ich fühlte mich erschöpft und müde und kam beinahe um vor Durst. Meine malträtierten Rippen schmerzten. Dennoch ließ es mein Instinkt nicht zu, in meiner Aufmerksamkeit nachlässig zu werden. Nur zu gern hätte ich mich irgendwo in ein stilles Eck fallen lassen, aber ich wusste, daß ich stehend beweglicher war und besser gewappnet. Wogegen auch immer.

Der Sarmate hingegen hatte es sich auf seinem Lager gemütlich gemacht und tat genau das, was ich noch eben zuvor spöttisch als Frauenarbeit abgetan hatte. - Er begann zu nähen. Und das auch noch unglaublich geschickt.

Ein wenig sprachlos beobachtete ich, wie unter seinen Händen das Leder schnell und effektiv zu einer Art Hose zusammengefügt wurde. Er schien sehr konzentriert dabei, aber dennoch wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, daß er mich sehr genau im Auge behielt. Noch konnte ich es nicht wagen, an Flucht zu denken.

Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe auf seinen Scherz über den ‚Gebrauch römischer Sklavinnen’ zu antworten. Wenn sie nicht gerade kämpften, dachten diese Wilden wahrscheinlich Tag und Nacht an nichts anderes. Worin sie sich zugegeben wohl nicht allzu sehr von römischen Soldaten unterschieden.

„...schätze dafür bist du auch nicht zu gebrauchen,“ drang seine Stimme zu mir herüber, und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
Ich fauchte empört, mich unbewusst alarmiert anspannend und funkelte ihn an. Innerlich verdammte ich erneut diejenigen, die mich in diese Situation gebracht hatten. 

Ich hatte gedacht, man würde mich als Soldaten verkaufen, um in den ewigen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den sarmatischen Stämmen zu kämpfen. Ich hatte mich sogar schon halb damit abgefunden, als Haussklave dieses Sarmaten mein Dasein zu fristen. - Solange bis ich ihm bei passender Gelegenheit die Kehle durchschnitt natürlich. Doch *dafür* würde ich mich mit Sicherheit nicht benutzen lassen!

Hatte ich ihn zunächst ‚nur’ verachtet, fühlte ich jetzt richtiggehend Hass in mir aufsteigen. Er würde mich nicht brechen, das schwor ich mir.

\--

~ Lancelot ~

Wieder genau die Reaktion, die ich erwartet hatte. Schade eigentlich. Der Gedanke seine grünen Augen im Feuer der Leidenschaft erglühen zu sehen, war verlockend. 

Natürlich gab es immer noch die Option mir mit Gewalt zu nehmen, was ich wollte, aber dann würde ich ihm seine Fesseln wohl nie abnehmen können und nie wieder schlafen ohne Angst zu haben, daß er sich irgendwie befreite und mir die Kehle durchschnitt. Bezaubernde Aussichten.

Er schien wild entschlossen, bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit zu fliehen, oder etwas ähnlich Dämliches zu unternehmen.

Anscheinend war es dringend nötig, da ein paar Dinge für ihn gerade zu rücken.

"Pass mal auf, Sklave," sagte ich, ohne dabei meine Arbeit zu unterbrechen, "mir ist schon klar, daß du sicherlich nicht freiwillig hier bist und dir müsste auch eigentlich klar sein, daß du ganz sicher nicht der Sklave bist, den ich mir gewünscht hätte. Aber nun müssen wir eben miteinander klarkommen. Solange du dich aufführst wie ein wütendes Tier, kann ich dich nur so behandeln. Das gefällt dir nicht und du bist für mich nutzlos."

Ich sah zu ihm hoch und seufzte leise. "Denk mal über deine Situation nach: Selbst wenn es dir gelingen sollte, mich zu töten und mein Pferd zu stehlen, was glaubst du wie deine Chancen sind, meinem ganzen Stamm zu entkommen? Und angenommen du schaffst selbst das, wo würdest du hingehen? Deine Leute haben dich verkauft. Willst du zu denen zurück? Scheint nicht so, als wollten sie dich."

In seinem Gesicht konnte ich deutlich ablesen, wie genau ich getroffen hatte. Meine Worte schmerzten ihn.

"Und wenn du nicht in der Lage bist, dich mit deiner Situation abzufinden," ich zuckte die Schultern, "dann wird wohl doch nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als dich zu töten." Und in meiner Stimme klang deutlich mit, wie schade ich das finden würde.

\--

~ Arthur ~

Er hatte Recht und das war das Schlimmste. Rom hatte mich einfach verkauft. Zurück zu gehen, hieß zu sterben. Oder erneut verkauft zu werden.

Nein, ich konnte nie wieder zurück.

Mein Herz krampfte sich zusammen, als ich an mein Zuhause dachte. Ich hatte es während all der Jahre, die ich als Soldat auf dem Schlachtfeld kämpfte, selten genug zu Gesicht bekommen. Doch stets hatte mir die Erinnerung an Daheim Kraft gegeben, ein Ziel, dem ich entgegenfiebern konnte, wenn meine Tage nur aus Blut, dem Geräusch klirrender Schwerter und dem Geschrei von Verwundeten bestanden.

Jetzt gab es nichts mehr, an das ich mich klammern konnte.

Die Erkenntnis legte sich wie ein schweres Gewicht auf mich, und ich ließ die Schultern hängen, während mein Kopf sich unwillkürlich in neu aufkeimender Verzweiflung senkte. Meine Wange, die sich nach dem Tritt geschwollen und heiß anfühlte, pochte und schmerzte, und machte mir die Hoffnungslosigkeit meiner Lage nur noch mehr bewusst.

Sollte ich mich denn wirklich einfach so in mein Schicksal ergeben? Vergessen, wer ich einmal gewesen war, meinen Stolz begraben, und mich damit abfinden ein Sklave zu sein, nur um zu leben?

Am Ende siegte meine Vernunft. Es war klüger, sich zunächst zu fügen. Dann, wenn ich die Gegebenheiten hier besser kannte, würde es leichter sein, einen Plan zur Flucht zu entwickeln. Noch war ich nicht bereit aufzugeben.

Schweigend beobachtete ich, wie seine schlanken Finger die grobe Nadel durch das Leder stachen. 

„Was willst du, daß ich für dich tue?“ fragte ich schließlich und sah ihn für einen Moment überrascht in seiner Arbeit innehalten. Beinahe erwartete ich, daß er nun doch entschied, sich meiner zu entledigen. Schließlich konnte ich beim besten Willen nicht sehen, wie ich für ihn von Nutzen sein konnte.

\---

~ Lancelot ~

Er war doch vernünftiger, als ich erwartet hatte. Nachdenklich sah ich ihn an und versuchte an seinem Gesicht abzulesen, ob ich ihm vorläufig vertrauen konnte. Alles was ich sah, war Niedergeschlagenheit, das Feuer in seinen Augen zumindest vorläufig erloschen.

Dennoch war ich mir alles andere als sicher, ob er seine Aufgabe nicht nur spielte.

Aber einer von uns würde wohl den ersten Schritt von Vertrauen machen müssen. Er hatte es zumindest versucht mit seinem Angebot.

Ich stand auf und ging zu ihm hinüber.

"Kennst du dich mit Pferden aus?" fragte ich.

Er nickte bestätigend.

Mit meinem Dolch durchschnitt ich seine Fesseln. Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht und für einen Moment spannten sich alle seine Muskeln, bereit diese Gelegenheit zu nutzen und mich anzugreifen. Aber dann siegte seine Vernunft über seine Instinkte und er blieb ruhig stehen.

"Kümmere dich um mein Pferd." befahl ich ihm. "Du kannst es zum tränken zum Bach bringen."

Er starrte mich beinahe ungläubig an, aber ich entschied mich, ihm diese Chance zu geben. Das Schlimmste was passieren konnte, war, daß er versuchte zu fliehen und von einem meiner Stammesbrüder getötet wurde.

Gleichmütig ließ ich mich wieder auf meinem Lager nieder und setzte meine Arbeit fort.

\--

~ Arthur ~

Dieser Sarmate war mir wirklich ein Rätsel. Wenn sie alle so vertrauensvoll waren, würde es nicht schwer werden, von hier zu verschwinden. Doch seine Augen spiegelten einen wachen Verstand wieder und ich kam schnell zu dem Schluss, daß es sich um eine Art Prüfung handeln musste. Sicher wollte er testen, ob ich einen Versuch zur Flucht unternahm.

Ich schluckte, ob des Befehls. Schließlich war ich es gewohnt, dass ich normalerweise Anweisungen erteilte. Ich war nicht nur ein einfacher Soldat gewesen, sondern hatte es in kurzer Zeit bis zum Zenturio einer Einheit geschafft. Und jetzt sollte ich sein Pferd zum tränken führen?

Tief Luft holend, wandte ich mich in Richtung des Zeltausgangs. Wenigstens würde ich am Bach endlich meinen Durst löschen können. Die Aussicht den Dreck und Gestank der langen Reise von mir abzuwaschen, war ebenfalls verlockend.

Kaum hatte ich das Zelt verlassen, hob das Getuschel draußen auch schon an. Die neugierigen Blicke, die jeden Schritt von mir verfolgten, machten mich leicht nervös, aber ich wusste, nach außen hin würde ich völlig unbeeindruckt wirken. 

Natürlich ließ sich das Pferd des Sarmaten nicht so einfach von meiner kühlen Miene täuschen. Hin und her tänzelnd, versuchte es mir immer wieder auszuweichen, empört und aufgebracht schnaubend, als ich nach den Zügeln griff.

Seine Augen glitzerten gefährlich und ich rechnete eigentlich damit, daß es jeden Moment nach mir austrat.

Entschlossen packte ich es am Halfter, den Kopf zu mir herunterziehend, und starrte ebenso feindselig zurück. „Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu,“ flüsterte ich und lächelte grimmig, „wie’s aussieht, bin ich derjenige, der sich in nächster Zeit um dich kümmern wird. Also stell dich besser gut mit mir, sonst könnte ich beschließen, die eine oder andere Mahlzeit zu vergessen, klar?“

Ein Wiehern und ein Blick von äußerster Entrüstung zeigte mir, daß meine Botschaft angekommen war. Zufrieden tätschelte ich den Hals des Tieres, das daraufhin nach meinen Haaren schnappte, sich aber nun von mir den Sattel abnehmen ließ. Ich klaubte eine Handvoll Stroh auf und begann damit, den schwarzen Hengst abzureiben. Bei näherer Betrachtung fand ich, daß es eigentlich ein sehr schönes und edles Tier war, an dem ich unter anderen Umständen sicher Gefallen gefunden hätte. Doch so wie die Dinge standen, konnte man wohl froh sein, wenn einer von uns den kleinen Ausflug zum Bach überlebte.

Mich mit Verachtung strafend, trabte der Schwarze hinter mir her, jeder von uns bemüht, so zu wirken, als hätte sich der andere gerade wohltuend in Luft aufgelöst.

Argwöhnisch folgten mir die Blicke der Dorfbewohner und ich seufzte erleichtert, als ich die Hügelkuppe erreichte und endlich vor ihren Augen geschützt war.

Das Pferd des Sarmaten beschloss, daß nun der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war, unsere Positionen zu ändern und trabte fröhlich vorneweg - mich, der ich immer noch die Zügel hielt, hinter sich her ziehend und zum schnellen Laufschritt zwingend. Verdammtes Biest.

Am Bach angekommen, schien es, als hätten mich plötzlich alle Kräfte verlassen. Erschöpft ließ ich mich am Ufer zu Boden fallen und starrte in das klar dahinfließende Wasser. Der Boden unter mir war kalt und unnachgiebig, und der raue Wind der typisch für Sarmatien war, riss an meiner Kleidung und zersauste mein Haar noch mehr.  
Gierig schöpfte ich einige Handvoll Wasser und trank in langen Zügen. Es war eiskalt und mein Magen schmerzte augenblicklich, doch der Durst schien mir schlimmer zu sein. 

Mein Spiegelbild im Wasser betrachtend, betastete ich vorsichtig meine geschwollene, leicht blutunterlaufene Wange. Ich kam zu dem Schluss, daß es hätte schlimmer sein können und daß, wenn ich ausreichend kühlte, mit ein wenig Glück in ein paar Tagen nichts mehr davon zu sehen sein würde. Ein wenig widerwillig zog ich mir schließlich das Hemd von den Schultern und wusch mich notdürftig, zitternd in dem kalten Wind. 

Schon nach kurzer Zeit fror ich jedoch so sehr, daß ich es auf dem Boden nicht mehr aushielt. Müde stemmte ich mich hoch und brachte die nächste halbe Stunde damit zu, das störrische Biest von einem Pferd zur Rückkehr zum Lager zu bewegen. Als wir schließlich wieder vor dem Zelt ankamen, waren wir beide am Ende unserer Nerven. Mit diesem Pferd an Flucht zu denken, war eindeutig Selbstmord, das war mir nun klar.

\--

~ Lancelot ~

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis mein Sklave wieder auftauchte, aber ich machte mir keine Sorgen. Mein Pferd hatte immerhin einen Ruf als das störrischste Biest des ganzen Stammes zu verlieren.

Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit die Hose fertig zu nähen und in meinen Wintersachen nach einer warmen Jacke zu kramen. Sie war vielleicht nicht das ideale Kleidungsstück für meinen Sklaven, aber sie würde ihn warm halten, bis ich ihm ein richtiges Hemd besorgen, oder nähen würde.

Als er zurück ins Zelt kam, sah ich neugierig auf, um zu sehen, wie er sein erstes Aufeinandertreffen mit meinem Pferd überstanden hatte. Auf seinem Oberkörper waren die ersten blauen Flecken von den Prügeln, die er von mir bezogen hatte, zu erkennen, aber es schienen keine neuen dazugekommen zu sein. Allerdings zitterte er vor Kälte, da er sich seines zerrissenen Hemdes entledigt hatte.

Für einen langen Moment sah ich ihn nur nachdenklich an und versuchte zu entscheiden, ob ich ohne ihn nicht doch besser dran sein würde. Aber da war immer noch der angenehm kitzelnde Gedanke, ihn zu zähmen und wahrhaftig zu meinem Eigentum zu machen. Ihn nackt und schwitzend und wimmernd unter mir zu spüren. 

In gewisser Hinsicht war ich genauso störrisch wie mein Pferd.

Mit einem "Hier," warf ich ihm die Hose und die Jacke zu, "damit du mir nicht erfrierst."

\--

~ Arthur ~

Erstaunt fing ich die Kleidungsstücke auf und betrachtete sie. Er hatte die Hose also für mich genäht! Ich schaute ihn verblüfft an. Aber dann beeilte ich mich in die neuen Sachen zu kommen, froh, mich wärmen zu können.

Das Leder war weich und lag angenehm auf der Haut. Seine Jacke war zwar etwas zu klein für mich, aber ein paar der Verschnürungen ließen sich problemlos lockern, um mir mehr Beweglichkeit zu geben.

Es war wunderbar zu spüren, wie sich mein Körper langsam erwärmte und ich schaute den Sarmaten dankbar an. Er lächelte wissend.

Dann erinnerte mich das Knurren meines Magens daran, daß ich seit zwei Tagen nichts gegessen hatte, und der Geruch der von den Lagerfeuern draußen drang, erschien mir plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so unerträglich, wie noch einige Stunden zuvor.

Aber ich würde bestimmt nicht um Essen betteln.

Unauffällig ließ ich den Blick erneut durchs Zelt wandern. Er musste doch hier irgendwo Vorräte haben?

\--

~ Lancelot ~

Sein nackter Körper hielt eindeutig, was er unter Stoff verborgen, versprochen hatte. Freundlicherweise wandte er mit sein Hinterteil zu, als er sich umzog, und gewährte mir so eine höchst erfreuliche Aussicht und bemerkte außerdem meinen neugierigen Blick nicht.

Stramm, war das Wort, das mir als erstes in den Sinn kam, gefolgt von sexy und geradezu darum bettelnd geknetet und gefickt zu werden.

Leider war ihm ziemlich kalt und er beeilte sich mit dem umziehen.

Dann wanderte sein Blick erneut neugierig durch mein Zelt und ich fragte mich, was er wohl diesmal suchte. Irgendeine Waffe vermutlich. Neugierig warf ich einen Blick dorthin, wo ich mein Schnitzmesser hatte liegen lassen, aber es war noch an seinem Platz. Obwohl ich damit rechnete, daß er es einstecken würde, sobald ich ihn im Zelt alleine ließ.

Mein Magen knurrte und erinnerte mich daran, daß ich nichts gegessen hatte, seit ich an diesem Morgen aufgebrochen war. Da ich kein Kaninchen geschossen hatte, würde ich wohl sehen müssen, was ich aus den Vorräten, die ich noch hatte, zubereiten konnte.

"Kannst du kochen?" fragte ich meinen Sklaven ohne viel Hoffnung auf eine positive Antwort.

\--

~ Arthur ~

Anscheinend hatte er meinen hungrigen Blick bemerkt. Ich zuckte die Schultern. Ich konnte ein Stück Fleisch an einen Spieß hängen, ja. Kochen? Eher nicht. Ich war kein Scout gewesen. Und genau das war die Antwort, die ich ihm auch gab. 

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht ermutigend. Zwar legte ich keinen Wert darauf, für ihn den perfekten Haussklaven zu spielen, aber es wurde immer deutlicher, daß ich ihm offenbar mehr Arbeit machte, anstatt ihm welche abzunehmen.

„Vielleicht... wenn du es mir zeigst?“ bot ich schließlich an. Ich wollte zumindest guten Willen zeigen. Meine größte Sorge war im Moment, daß er mich an jemand anderen verkaufen würde, wenn ich ihm zu lästig wurde. Und ich rechnete nicht damit, daß sich meine Chancen dann verbesserten.

\--

~ Lancelot ~

Es zeichnete sich immer mehr ab, daß es wohl nur eine Sache gab, die ihn für mich wirklich interessant machte. Und irgendwie bezweifelte ich, daß sein guter Willen soweit gehen würde, mein Lager mit mir zu teilen.

Ein wenig missmutig und ohne seine Frage zu beantworten, ging ich an ihm vorbei nach draußen, um das Kochfeuer vor dem Zelt anzufachen.

Nach einem Moment folgte er mir und ließ sich am Feuer nieder, die Hände daran wärmend und mir neugierig zusehend, wie ich die Zutaten in dem kleinen Kessel mischte, den ich übers Feuer gehängt hatte. Es würde nur ein einfacher Eintopf ohne frisches Fleisch werden, aber immerhin etwas Warmes im Magen.

Nachdenklich sah ich ihn über das Feuer hinweg an. Die Sonne war beinahe ganz hinter den Hügeln untergegangen und die Flammen verliehen seinem Haar einen rötlichen Schimmer. Wieder kehrten meine Gedanken zu seinem Nutzen für mich zurück. Auf eine karge, irgendwie sparsame Art war er wirklich ausgesprochen gut aussehend.

Ich öffnete gerade den Mund, um das Thema erneut anzuschneiden, als ich jäh unterbrochen wurde.

"Na, Lancelot, wie macht sich dein Betthäschen?" fragte Gawain, der sich von mir unbemerkt genähert hatte.

Sofort zogen sich meine Augenbrauen zusammen. Das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt. Und der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht meines Sklaven stand meinem in nichts nach, wie ich mit einem Anflug von Sarkasmus bemerkte.

\--

~ Arthur ~

Leise knackte das Feuer unter dem Kessel und ein recht appetitlicher Geruch begann sich auszubreiten. Kochen konnte der Sarmate also auch noch. 

Ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich ihn heimlich musterte. Wie es wohl wäre, wenn diese Geschichte etwas anders verlaufen wäre? Wenn Sarmatien den Krieg Jahre zuvor verloren hätte. Und ich einen sarmatischen Sklaven geschenkt bekäme...

Doch gerade als ich anfing, mich für diesen Gedanken zu erwärmen, wurde der Moment der Ruhe abrupt gestört.

Das höhnische Grinsen des anderen Mannes allein, reichte schon aus, um mir erneut die Zornesröte ins Gesicht zu treiben. Doch seine Worte reizten mich noch mehr. - Betthäschen? Das fehlte mir noch. Das alle glaubten, daß ich für den Sarmaten herhalten würde. 

Ich schluckte, und versuchte mich zu keiner Dummheit hinreißen zu lassen. Aber es war verdammt schwer.

\--

~ Lancelot ~

Von dem finsteren Ausdruck auf meinem Gesicht ebenso unbeeindruckt, wie von dem auf dem Gesicht meines Sklaven, grinste Gawain zu mir herunter.

"Du hast es geschafft deinen Gaul zuzureiten, also wirst du es wohl auch mit einem Römer schaffen, was Lancelot?" fragte er, ganz genau wissend, womit er mich bis aufs Blut reizen konnte. Mein Pferd ins Spiel zu bringen, war eine ideale Methode.

Ich starrte einen langen Moment zu ihm hoch, gegen meinen auflodernden Jähzorn kämpfend. Und das Schlimmste war, daß mir noch nicht mal eine passende Antwort einfallen wollte. 

Gawain hatte solche Probleme nicht, er war schon immer derjenige mit dem flinken Mundwerk gewesen.

"Na, na, na..." sagte er nun jovial und wandte seinen Blick meinem Sklaven zu, "kein Grund so finster zu schauen. So hässlich ist er ja nun auch wieder nicht. Und es ist ja nicht sein Gesicht, das dich interessieren sollte."

"Gawain..." zischte ich leise und warnend, aber er ignorierte mich gekonnt.

Stattdessen tat er etwas, mit dem ich ganz sicher nicht gerechnet hatte. Schnell beugte er sich zu meinem Sklaven hinunter, packte ihn fest bei den Haaren und bevor einer von uns reagieren konnte, küsste er ihn hart und fordernd.

Sprachlos und fassungslos sah ich zu, wie mein Sklave wild mit den Armen ruderte und sich zu befreien suchte, während mein Freund sich genau das nahm, was ich eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit gewollt hatte.

Dann ließ Gawain ihn ebenso plötzlich los, wie er ihn gepackt hatte und machte einen schnellen Schritt zurück, sich durchaus bewusst, wie gefährlich dieser Sklave war.

Dennoch wäre mein Sklave ihm wohl an die Kehle gesprungen, hätte ich nicht ebenfalls einen Angriff vorhergesehen. Ebenso schnell wie mein Sklave bewegte auch ich mich und brachte ihn zu Fall, als er aufsprang, in der Bewegung eins meiner Schwerter ziehend und es ihm unters Kinn setzend, als er auf dem Rücken zu liegen kam.

"Du gehst jetzt besser." knurrte ich in Gawains Richtung.

\--

~ Arthur ~

Ich atmete schnell und heftig, doch erstarrte augenblicklich, als ich die Spitze eines Schwertes an meinem Hals spürte.

Noch immer pulsierte das Blut wild durch meine Adern und ich hatte Schwierigkeiten mich auf das Gesicht des Mannes über mir zu konzentrieren. Alles was ich wollte, war, es diesem Sarmaten zu zeigen. Ihn für diese Frechheit büßen zu lassen. Ihm wenigstens nur ein einziges Mal die Faust in den Magen zu rammen, ihm den selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck aus dem Gesicht wischen... Doch ich konnte mich nicht rühren.

Ich fühlte, wie sich die Schwertspitze fester gegen meine Haut drückte und spürte den leicht brennenden Schmerz, als die Klinge meine Haut ritzte. Es reichte, um meine Gedanken zu klären, um mich auf diesen winzigen Punkt zu konzentrieren, und langsam beruhigte ich mich.

Ich starrte in tiefe dunkle Augen, die in einem eigenartigen kalten Glanz funkelten. Der Sarmate war genauso wütend wie ich. Dieser ‚Gawain’ hatte ihn nicht nur verhöhnt, er hatte ihn auch herausgefordert, das erkannte selbst ich. Ein ungute Ahnung überkam mich, welche Richtung diese ‚Herausforderung’ nehmen würde.

Wohl wissend, daß er sein Ziel erreicht hatte und alles andere nur zu seinem Nachteil sein konnte, zog sich Gawain nun mit einem schmutzigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zurück. Jedoch nicht ohne vorher noch eine eindeutige Geste in meine Richtung zu machen, die mir erneut ein aufgebrachtes Knurren entlockte.

\--

~ Lancelot ~

Einen Moment lang folgte mein zorniger Blick noch Gawain. Ich war mehr als versucht, mein Schwert ihm in den Rücken zu werfen, statt es an der Kehle meines nicht weniger zornigen Sklaven zu belassen.

Dann wandte ich mich wieder ihm zu. Seine grünen Augen brannten wieder in dem altbekannten Feuer. Allerdings schien sein Zorn diesmal mehr auf Gawain, als auf mich gerichtet.

Das änderte sich allerdings schnell, als er sich meines Blickes bewusst wurde. Offenbar war in meinem Gesicht deutlich abzulesen, was ich jetzt gerade wollte. Abgesehen natürlich von dem Wunsch Gawain zu häuten.

Für einen langen Moment starrten wir uns in die Augen. Ihn so zu sehen, am Boden liegend, festgenagelt von der Spitze meines Schwertes, seine Brust sich schwer hebend und senkend, die Fäuste geballt in hilfloser Wut - es war ein Anblick dem ich nicht widerstehen konnte.

Langsam sank ich neben ihm auf die Knie, das Schwert beinahe liebkosend an seiner Kehle entlang gleiten lassend, so daß es die Schneide war, die ihn immer noch bewegungslos hielt, als ich mich nun meinerseits hinunterbeugte, um ihn zu küssen. 

Nicht weniger hart oder fordernd als Gawain.

\--

~ Arthur ~

Ich wusste, was er wollte, was er als nächstes tun würde, noch ehe er sich zu mir herabbeugte. Seine Augen... mit einem Schlag waren Kälte und Beherrschtheit daraus verschwunden und sie schimmerten, als ob ein heftiges Fieber ihn ergriffen hätte.

Jede Faser meines Körpers schien zum zerreißen angespannt und die Muskeln zuckten unkontrolliert unter meiner Haut, darauf brennend, meinem ersten Impuls zu folgen und den Mann über mir anzugreifen. Doch das Schwert an meiner Kehle hielt mich an meinen Platz gebannt.

Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen starrte ich den Sarmaten an, als ich fühlte, wie die Klinge an meiner Haut entlang glitt und sein Gesicht sich meinem näherte. Dann führte er fort, was der andere eben zuvor begonnen hatte und es gab nichts, was ich dagegen tun konnte. Ich konnte ihn nicht einmal mit derselben Inbrunst hassen, wie den anderen Sarmaten. Tatsächlich fühlte ich zunächst gar nichts.

Alles, was ich tun konnte, war, es zu ertragen.

\--

~ Lancelot ~

Ich spürte, wie er sich unter mir anspannte, wie jeder Muskel zitterte unter der Anstrengung nicht gegen mich aufzubegehren. Ich hielt seinen Blick fest, bis kurz bevor sich unsere Lippen berührten. Dann küsste ich ihn mit all dem Hunger, den ich schon die ganze Zeit verspürt hatte. 

Sein Mund wollte sich mir nicht öffnen, aber allein schon der Geschmack seiner Lippen war genau das, was ich mir vorgestellt hatte. Herb, und dennoch süß für mich, da sie mir so verboten waren.

Seine Bartstoppeln kratzten gegen meinen Bart, mir noch deutlicher machend, daß es keine fügsame, willenlose Sklavin war, die ich hier hungrig verschlang. Es war ein Mann, der zitterte vor Zorn, ob der Behandlung die ihm widerfuhr.

Aber das hielt mich nicht ab. Im Gegenteil, es machte die ganze Sache nur noch erregender.

Und dann spürte ich, wie sich sein Mund meinem gegen seinen eigenen Willen öffnete, spürte seine Zunge meine berühren, spürte, wie sein Körper sich langsam aber sicher dem Feuer ergab, das ich in ihm entfachte.

Ein leises Stöhnen entkam ihm und plötzlich küsste mich genauso wild und fordernd zurück.

\--

~ Arthur ~

Oh Gott, was tat ich bloß? 

Hungrig, als würde seine Lippen mir etwas füttern, nach dem ich mich schon seit Jahren verzehrte, fühlte ich mich seinen Kuss plötzlich ungestüm erwidern, kam ihm sogar entgegen, soweit es die Klinge an meiner Kehle erlaubte.

Und hatte mich eben der Gedanke noch erschreckt, so völlig wehrlos unter ihm zu liegen, kaum fähig mich zu rühren, so war es auf einmal genau das, was dem ganzen noch einen zusätzlichen Reiz verlieh.

Es war lange her, daß ich meinem Körper diese Art von Freuden erlaubt hatte. Normalerweise sparte ich meine Energien für die Schlacht. Ich hielt nicht viel davon, meine Nächte mit wechselnden Huren zu verbringen, wie meine Kameraden. 

Umso erstaunter war ich, nun dieses unglaubliche Verlangen in mir aufsteigen zu spüren, das ich sogleich mit aller Macht zu bekämpfen suchte. Schließlich gab es keine größere Schande, als auf diese Weise zu unterliegen.

Seine Zunge stieß fordernd in meinen Mund, deutete an, wonach es einen anderen Teil seines Körpers zweifellos gelüstete. Keuchend versuchte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite zu drehen, mich ihm zu entziehen, um den einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, der mich aus diesem Strudel herausreißen würde, der mich hinabzuziehen drohte.

\--

~ Lancelot ~

Erneut spürte ich, wie sich die Anspannung im Körper meines Sklaven veränderte, wie er sich gegen seine eigene Leidenschaft, seinen eignen Hunger aufbäumte.

Dann riss er seinen Kopf zur Seite, meinem Kuss entkommend und sich gefährlich den Hals an meiner Klinge ritzend.

Einen langen Moment kämpften Lust und Vernunft in mir, der Wunsch ihn erneut zu schmecken beinahe unwiderstehlich.

Aber dann gelang es mir doch, die Kontrolle zurück zu gewinnen. Ich sah auf ihn herab, unsere Gesichter nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, sah auf seine von unserem Kuss geröteten Lippen und konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

Er hatte sich mir ergeben. Wenn auch nur einen Augenblick lang. Und was einen Augenblick lang möglich war, konnte ich auch für länger erreichen. Mit Geduld und Geschick. Nicht mit Gewalt.

Schnell - um ihm keine Gelegenheit zu einem plötzlichen Angriff zu geben, zog ich mich von ihm zurück, das Schwert von seiner Kehle nehmend und wegsteckend, und ließ mich wieder auf meinem Platz am Feuer nieder, als hätte es die vergangenen paar Minuten nie gegeben.

\--

~ Arthur ~

Mir den Hals reibend, setzte ich mich langsam auf, ein wenig verstört auf den am Feuer sitzenden Sarmaten blickend, der erneut scheinbar sorglos in dem kleinen Topf rührte.

Fast war ich schon bereit zu glauben, daß ich mir alles nur eingebildet hätte, wenn nicht die leicht blutende Stelle an meinem Hals gewesen wäre. Versunken starrte ich auf das feuchte Rot, das nun an meinen Fingern klebte.

„Hier. Iß.“

Mein Kopf ruckte nach oben und ich sah, daß der Sarmate mir eine Schüssel mit dampfender Suppe und ein Stück Brot hinhielt. Sofort zog sich mein Magen krampfhaft vor Hunger zusammen und alles andere war augenblicklich vergessen. Dankbar nahm ich die Mahlzeit entgegen und grub meine Zähne sofort gierig in das weiche, ein wenig geschmacklose Brot. Die Suppe war ebenfalls recht karg, dennoch schien es mir das Beste, was ich seit langem gegessen hatte.

Ich löffelte die dünne Brühe bis zum letzten Tropfen aus und benutzte den letzten Bissen Brot, um die Schüssel restlos auszukratzen. Erst dann lehnte ich mich zufrieden zurück.

Und schon wieder hatte ich das Gefühl, daß der Sarmate mich die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. Anscheinend war ich wirklich das Spannendste, was ihm seit langer Zeit passiert war.

\--

~ Lancelot ~

Amüsiert beobachtete ich, wie mein Sklave den einfachen Eintopf in sich hineinschaufelte, als wäre er ein wahres Festmahl. Dabei war das nun wirklich kein sonderlicher Hochgenuss - getrocknetes Fleisch, ein paar Wurzeln und getrocknete Beeren. Aber wahrscheinlich immer noch besser als der Fraß, den ihm die Römer vorgesetzt hatten, die ihn herbrachten. Immerhin musste es einen Grund haben, warum sich unter seiner Haut deutlich die Rippen abzeichneten.

Ich nahm die Schüssel auf, die er achtlos abgestellt hatte, füllte sie mit einer zweiten Portion nach und reichte sie an ihn zurück.

Er starrte mich misstrauisch an, als wollte ich ihn nun plötzlich vergiften, aber dann siegte der Hunger über seine alberne Vorsicht und er fing an, auch seine zweite Schüssel gierig leer zu löffeln.

"Wie heißt du eigentlich?" fragte ich ihn neugierig, als sich seine Essgeschwindigkeit etwas verlangsamte.

\--

~ Arthur ~

Es wurde schnell deutlich, daß mein Magen soviel Essen nicht mehr gewöhnt war. Dennoch hielt ich nicht inne, sondern fuhr wider meines besseren Wissens fort, auch diese Schüssel restlos zu leeren. Man konnte nie wissen. Besser einen übersättigten Magen, als einen hungernden.

Die Frage nach meinem Namen überraschte mich. In Rom gab man Sklaven einfach einen neuen, wenn man sie erwarb. Schließlich besaßen sie nach dem Gesetz keine Identität.

„Artorius,“ erwiderte ich leise und sah den Sarmaten gespannt an.

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich wieder auf diese Art zusammen, die ich mittlerweile als typisch für ihn erkannt hatte. Etwas missfiel ihm.

„Zu römisch,“ antwortete er bestimmt, während er nachdenklich auf einem Stück Fleisch herumkaute. „Ich denke, ich werde dich Arthur nennen,“ sagte er schließlich. „Es ist immer noch dein Name, aber sarmatisch. Du wirst es hier leichter haben mit diesem Namen, glaube mir.“

Nachdem ich eine Weile schweigend überlegt hatte, nickte ich mein Einverständnis. Er hatte Recht. Einerseits schmerzte es mich, mein Namen zu verlieren. Andererseits - wollte ich wirklich jeden Tag an Rom und meine Vergangenheit erinnert werden? Vielleicht war es besser so. Der letzte konsequente Schritt für ein neues Leben. 

Arthur also.

Testend sprach ich die Silben aus und plötzlich klangen sie in meinen Ohren gar nicht mehr so fremd.

\--

~ Lancelot ~

Das er seinen neuen Namen so widerspruchslos angenommen hatte, wertete ich als gutes Zeichen. Vielleicht würde er sich ja doch noch an sein neues Leben gewöhnen. Und alles, was das beinhaltete.

Ich lehnte mich zurück und beobachtete, wie er die letzten Reste aus der Schüssel kratzte.

Es wurde Zeit die Fronten zwischen uns zu klären. Und ich wollte das gerne tun, ohne ein Schwert an seinem Hals zu haben. Vielleicht war er ja Worten ebenso zugänglich, wie heißen Küssen.

"Nun, Arthur," sagte ich so ruhig und beiläufig wie möglich, "wie wir schon festgestellt haben, hast du nicht unbedingt die perfekten Fähigkeiten für einen guten Haussklaven."

Sofort verfinsterte sich seine Miene. Offensichtlich konnte er sehr gut abschätzen, wohin diese harmlose Einleitung führen würde. Ich hatte nicht vor, ihn zu enttäuschen.

"Aber ich glaube, ich hab mich geirrt, was deine anderen Fähigkeiten angeht." fuhr ich mit einem recht eindeutigen Unterton fort, "Ich denke, da wirst du mir gute Dienste leisten, hmm?"

In seinen Augen blitzte grünes Feuer auf und jagte mir einen heißen Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Er setzte zu einer zornigen Erwiderung an, aber ich ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

"Ich warte im Zelt auf dich, mach das Feuer aus." sagte ich gleichgültig und erhob mich dann, um nach drinnen zu verschwinden, bevor er etwas sagen konnte.

\--

~ Arthur ~

Stunden später war das Feuer von allein heruntergebrannt und noch immer saß ich davor und brütete, meine Miene wahrscheinlich so finster, wie die sich allmählich ausbreitende Nacht.

Ich hatte mir geschworen nicht einen Fuß in dieses Zelt zu setzen, komme was da wolle. Zunächst hatte ich noch gedacht, daß er irgendwann herauskommen würde, um mich mit Gewalt hineinzubringen, aber ich hatte mich geirrt. Der Sarmate legte es auf eine Geduldsprobe an und das konnte er von mir aus gerne haben. Wir würden ja sehen, wer länger durchhielt. Ich war kein verweichlichter Römer, sondern hatte als Soldat schon manche Nächte draußen geschlafen und war es gewohnt ohne Komfort auszukommen. 

Fröstelnd schlang ich die Arme um mich und stand auf, um ein paar Schritte zu gehen. Sarmatische Nächte waren wirklich ausgesprochen kalt...

Eine weitere Stunde verging und nun war es so finster, daß man kaum noch die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte und auch im Lager waren die geschäftigen Geräusche verstummt. Ich zitterte mittlerweile so stark vor Kälte, daß meine Zähne anfingen zu klappern. Unschlüssig tastete ich mich in Richtung des Zelteinganges vor, mit klammen Fingern bereits die erste Verschnürung lösend, als ich es hörte. - Gestöhne und Gewimmer aus einem der Zelte gar nicht so weit entfernt. Das wollüstige Gegrunze eines Mannes und das hingebungsvolle Geschrei einer Frau, die genau wusste, wie man gefällt. Wütend versetzte ich der ledernen Zeltplane einen Schlag und wandte mich ab, den Weg zur Feuerstelle entschlossen zurückstapfend.

Nein, ich würde nicht nachgeben. Ich würde mich von diesem Sarmaten nicht derart demütigen lassen!

Ungefähr zwei Stunden später, schlich ich mich an das Heulager des Hengstes heran, der leise im Schlaf schnaubte. Nur ein oder zwei kleine Ballen Heu, das würde schon genügen. Hauptsache, ich konnte ein kleines Feuer entzünden. Meine Finger waren mittlerweile so verfroren, daß ich sie kaum noch spürte. Wahrscheinlich hätte mir in der Zwischenzeit ein dritter Arm wachsen können und ich hätte es nicht mehr bemerkt. Vorsichtig... ich musste aufpassen, daß das Pferd mich nicht bemerkte, sonst hatte ich keine Chance...

Eine halbe Stunde später saß ich an meinem erkalteten Lagerfeuer und blickte hasserfüllt zu dem Gaul hinüber, der leise vor sich hinwieherte, als würde er lachen.  
Er mampfte Heuballen in sich hinein. *Meine* Heuballen. Natürlich war es pure Absicht. Er sah nicht gerade aus, als würde er Hunger leiden. Wahrscheinlich war er bis zum Morgen geplatzt. Leider würde ich mich nicht daran freuen können, denn bis dahin war ich längst erfroren.

Sein triumphierendes Prusten folgte mir, als ich mich schließlich geschlagen hochstemmte und in Richtung Zelt stolperte. „Ach, verreck doch,“ zischte ich wütend, als ich an den Zeltschnüren riss und mit einem letzten vernichtenden Blick in Richtung Pferd, das Zelt seines Herrn betrat. *Unseres* Herrn, um genau zu sein.

Irgendwo in der Dunkelheit konnte ich ihn leise atmen hören und ich begann mich langsam dorthin vorzutasten, bemüht, über nichts zu stolpern, um ihn nicht aufzuwecken. 

\--

~ Lancelot ~

Und wieder hatte mein Sklave mich nicht enttäuscht. Ich hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, daß Arthur mir ins Zelt folgen würde. So einfach würde er es mir sicher nicht machen. Also hatte ich es mir in den warmen Pelzen meines Lagers gemütlich gemacht, darauf vorbereitet, eine ganze Weile warten zu müssen.

Sarmatische Nächte sind grausam kalt. Ganz besonders jetzt im Frühling, wo es nicht mehr trockener Frost war, der einem den Atem gefrieren ließ, sondern eisige Nässe, die bis tief in die Knochen kroch. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Kälte ihn mir in die Arme treiben würde, das wusste ich genau.

Aber wenn man seinen lodernden Stolz bedachte, konnte das schon eine halbe Nacht dauern.

Also rollte ich mich erst einmal zum schlafen ein. Ich war es gewohnt, mit einem wachen Ohr zu schlafen. Wenn man in Sarmatien aufwächst, wo jede Nacht den Überfall eines feindlichen Stammes bedeuten kann, gehört das zum Überleben. Ich machte mir keine Sorgen, daß es mir entgehen könnte, wenn mein Sklave sich endlich entschloss, mir in der Wärme meines Zeltes - und meines Lagers - Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Als Arthur endlich herein kam, war es mehr das Klappern seiner Zähne, das mich weckte, als sein leises, vorsichtiges Tappen durchs Zelt. Selbst eine taube Großmutter hätte ihn gehört.

Ich richtete mich auf einen Ellenbogen auf. An die Lichtverhältnisse in meinem Zelt gewöhnt, konnte ich schemenhaft erkennen, wie er sich vortastete.

"Ist dir dein Stolz erfroren, tapferer Römer?" fragte ich freundlich in die Dunkelheit.

\--

~ Arthur ~

Ich erstarrte erschrocken. Verdammt, brauchten denn diese Sarmaten auch keinen Schlaf?

Da mir keine passende Antwort einfiel, die ihm nicht auf irgendeine Art Genugtuung sein musste, schwieg ich. Klappernd vor Kälte in der Dunkelheit.

Aber das Unvermeidliche ließ sich nicht länger hinauszögern. Ich konnte nicht ewig hier stehen. Und ich konnte meine Nächte nicht draußen vorm Zelt verbringen, wie ich festgestellt hatte. Auch auf dem Boden zu schlafen, hatte hier wenig Sinn, wenn man sich nicht mit warmen Fellen zudecken konnte, wie sie zuhauf auf dem Lager des Sarmaten lagen. Weiche, warme Felle...

Meine Augen schließlich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, ging ich die restlichen Schritte darauf zu und stand schließlich unsicher davor. Die Arme schützend um mich geschlungen, blickte ich auf den Sarmaten hinab, der einladend auf die Felle neben sich klopfte.

Er wartete die paar Minuten geduldig, die ich brauchte, um mich schlussendlich doch zu überwinden. Doch dann streifte ich meine Jacke umso hastiger von mir ab, um mit einem erleichterten Seufzen in das weiche Nest aus warmem Fell zu schlüpfen.

Wenn ich doch nun endlich hätte schlafen können.

\-- 

~ Lancelot ~

Wenn man mir einen Schneeklumpen unter meine Felle gesteckt hätte, hätte er wohl auch nicht kälter sein können. Nur das dieser Schneeklumpen auch noch zitterte und mit den Zähnen klapperte und trotzdem versuchte steif wie ein Brett neben mir zu liegen und jeden Körperkontakt zu vermeiden.

Stolz ist wirklich eine feine Sache, dachte ich mit einem Grinsen, aber er kann dich auch umbringen.

"Nun komm schon." sagte ich und zog meinen widerspenstigen Sklaven an mich heran.

Und während er noch versuchte sich zu sträuben, entschied sein Körper schon, daß meine Wärme dem Eigensinn seines Besitzers vorzuziehen war und schmiegte sich gegen mich.

Ich zog die dicken Pelze enger um uns und rollte ihn bequem in meinen Armen ein. Eigentlich hatte ich ja auf ihn warten wollen, um meine Lust zu befriedigen. Aber mit seinem zitternden Körper gegen mich gepresst und nur halb wach, beschloss ich das Ganze auf den Morgen zu verschieben, wenn ich das Feuer in seinen grünen Augen auch würde sehen können.

Mit einem Gähnen schloss ich die Augen und ließ mich wieder in angenehmen Schlummer sinken. Das Wissen, daß ich einen weiteren Sieg über meinen störrischen Römer errungen hatte, begleitete mich in den Schlaf.

\--

~ Arthur ~

Ein paar Minuten lang versuchte ich noch gegen den Schlaf anzukämpfen, der mich nun, da ich satt und warm eingekuschelt in einem weichen Bett lag, unweigerlich mit aller Macht überkam. Misstrauisch lauschte ich auf den gleichmäßig werdenden Atem des Sarmaten, mich unwillkürlich jedoch noch enger gegen dessen wärmenden Körper drängend.

Als er mich in seine Arme zog, hatte ich eigentlich damit gerechnet, daß der Sarmate sich nun nehmen würde, wonach es ihn anscheinend schon den ganzen Tag verlangte. Doch er hatte mich erneut überrascht.

Wieder fielen mit die Augen zu und diesmal sträubte ich mich nicht gegen den Schlaf, der mich nun mit aller Gewalt übermannte. Irgendetwas sagte mir, das ich für den kommenden Tag all meine Kräfte brauchen würde.

\--

TEIL 6

~ Lancelot ~

Ich wurde geweckt vom Geräusch von Regentropfen, die gleichmäßig gegen mein Zelt schlugen. Das graue Licht, das ins Zelt fiel, sagte mir, daß die Sonne bereits aufgegangen war, sich aber hinter Regenschleiern verbarg.

Irgendwie hatte ich beinahe damit gerechnet, daß Arthur es schaffen würde, sich aus meinen Armen zu stehlen, ehe ich aufwachte, aber er lag immer noch neben mir, sein Körper nun warm und noch immer gegen mich gedrückt. Im Dämmerlicht konnte ich sein Gesicht erkennen, nun zum ersten Mal entspannt, das ständige Stirnrunzeln vom Schlaf fortgewischt.

Genau die Gesellschaft, die man sich in seinem gemütlichen Lager wünscht, an einem Tag wie diesem. Und er gehörte ganz mir. Wenn es mir gelang, ihn davon zu überzeugen.

Langsam - um ihn nicht zu wecken - beugte ich mich über ihn. Er roch noch immer ein wenig nach nasser Kälte und nach Stroh. Aber was ich jetzt wollte, war, ihn zu schmecken.

Erneut presste ich meine Lippen auf seine, diesmal in einem sanfteren Kuß, um ihn nicht gleich zu wecken.

Und wie ich gehofft hatte, öffnete sich sein Mund in einem lautlosen Seufzer, sein Geist noch so sehr im Schlaf gefangen, daß ihm gar nicht klar war, was er tat. Hungrig nahm ich seinen Mund in Besitz, seinen Körper mit meinem auf die Felle meines Lagers drückend.

\--

~ Arthur ~

Nach der langen Reise war ich den muffigen, hin und her schaukelnden Karren, in dem man uns transportierte, so gewöhnt, daß mir das Aufwachen in diesem kuscheligen Bett nur wie ein weiterer Traum vorkam. Und ich erwachte mit einem ausgesprochen wohligen Gefühl.  
Ein leichtes Kribbeln durchfuhr meinen Körper bis in die Fingerspitzen und ich seufzte leise, mich ganz dem angenehmen Gefühl hingebend, das stärker und stärker wurde.

Wie eine Welle die über mir zusammenschlug, so fühlte es sich plötzlich an. Je mehr die Trägheit des Schlafes von mir abfiel, desto brennender spürte ich die Erregung in mir, desto drängender presste ich mich gegen den Körper über mir, leise stöhnend, die nackte Haut genießend, die sich gegen meine rieb.

Moment mal...

Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf, mein Mund noch immer sehr beschäftigt, während meine Hände anfingen, gegen die Schultern des Mannes auf mir zu drücken, um ihn von mir herunterzuschieben. Doch gleichzeitig stellte ich zu meinem Entsetzen fest, daß ich meine Hüften noch immer verlangend gegen ihn presste und rieb, um meiner angeschwollenen Männlichkeit Erleichterung zu verschaffen. 

Der unvorsichtige Teil in mir, der längst allen Stolz über Bord geworfen hatte bei solch sinnlicher Zuwendung, bedauerte bereits, daß ich mich gestern Nacht nicht auch noch der Hose entledigt hatte.

\--

~ Lancelot ~

Hmm... das war genau, was ich wollte - ein Sklave, der sich stöhnend und begierig gegen mich presste, um meine Aufmerksamkeit geradezu bettelnd.

Seine Gegenwehr ignorierend, griff ich nach unten und löste geschickt die einfache Verschnürung seiner Hose. Sein Schwanz sprang mir geradezu in die Hand. Vielleicht wollte Arthur nicht, aber sein Körper wollte auf jeden Fall.

Probeweise ließ ich meine Hand fest an seinem harten Glied auf und ab gleiten und sofort löste sich seine Gegenwehr auf wie eine Nebelschwade im Wind. Mit einem wollüstigen Wimmern ließ er den Kopf nach hinten fallen, seine Kehle entblößend. Seine eine Hand verkrallte sich in den Fellen, während sein anderer Arm sich wie von selbst um mich schlang, mich enger an ihn ziehend.

Offenbar war es eine ganze Weile her für ihn, dachte ich mit einem Grinsen und machte mich daran, die mir dargebotene Kehle mit Küssen und sanften Bissen zu bedecken.

Als ich an dem Schnitt vom vergangenen Abend entlang leckte, fuhr ein Schauer durch seinen ganzen Körper und er stieß seinen Schwanz hungrig in meine Hand.

Nun musste ich nur aufpassen, daß es ihm nicht mehr gelang, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und er würde ganz mir gehören.

\--

~ Arthur ~

Ah, Gott... das lief definitiv in die falsche Richtung. Je mehr ich versuchte, mich unter ihm hervorzuwinden, desto stärker rieb er seinen Körper gegen meinen, desto stürmischer wurden seine Liebkosungen. Seine Hände schienen überall zu sein. 

Als seine schlanke Hand meinen harten Schwanz umfasste und kundig daran auf und ab fuhr, gab ich mich für den Moment geschlagen. Es war einfach zu lange her, daß ich solch Zuwendung erfahren hatte. All die Anspannung, die sich in mir aufgestaut hatte, schien sich unter seinen Händen wohltuend aufzulösen, während gleichzeitig ein unersättlicher Hunger in mir erwachte, der nach Befriedigung verlangte. Egal, wie sehr ich mich dafür schämte, mein Körper wollte ihn. Brauchte ihn. Hier. Jetzt.

Meine Kehle bog sich wie von selbst, um mich ihm darzubieten und seine raue Zunge leckte heiß über die empfindliche Haut, brennend und erregend auf der Wunde vom Vortag.  
Seine Hand begann mich fordernder zu massieren und ab und an glitt sein Daumen über die empfindliche Eichel, die hervorquellenden Tropfen meiner Lust darauf verreibend. Ich musste mir auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht laut vor Verlangen aufzustöhnen.

Dennoch begann ich unruhig zu werden. Wenn er so weitermachte, würde ich bald wie eine wimmernde Hure unter ihm liegen und um seinen Schwanz betteln. Das durfte auf keinen Fall passieren. Ich war es nicht gewohnt zu unterliegen und noch nicht gewillt aufzugeben. 

Ich hatte vor, ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen zu schlagen. 

Zielstrebig ließ ich also ebenfalls eine Hand zwischen unser beider Körper gleiten, um durch den weichen Lederstoff seiner Hose den prallen Schwanz zu reiben, der hart und heiß gegen die Verschnürung drückte. 

Der Sarmate war gut bestückt. Überrascht und atemlos presste ich meinen Handballen stärker gegen die sich mir entgegenstemmende Härte und ließ meine Finger sanft über die weichen Kugeln darunter gleiten, was ihm ein zustimmendes Grunzen entlockte.

Zufrieden fuhr ich fort, ihn auf diese Weise zu reizen, bemüht, ihn seine eigene Kontrolle vergessen zu lassen und mich aus meiner Rückenlage zu befreien.

Wir würden ja sehen, wer am Ende oben lag, dachte ich mit einem heimlichen Grinsen. Denn obwohl der Sarmate verdammt zäh und drahtig aussah und meine körperliche Verfassung durch die lange Reise etwas gelitten hatte, glaubte ich, ihm ohne weiteres ebenbürtig, wenn nicht sogar überlegen zu sein, wenn es letztendlich darauf ankam, pure Stärke zu beweisen. 

\--

~ Lancelot ~

Anscheinend hatte sich mein Römer endlich entschieden, sich mir zu ergeben. Zumindest schloss ich das zunächst aus der Tatsache, daß er nun seinerseits anfing, meinen Schwanz durch das Leder meiner Hose zu massieren.

Einen Moment lang hielt ich inne, einfach nur das süße Gefühl des Sieges auskostend und den nicht weniger süßen Druck in meinem Schwanz genießend. Die Enge meiner Hose gegen die heiße Enge seines Körpers auszutauschen, war der nächste Schritt.

Aber dann sah ich auf ihn herunter und bemerkte den kalkulierenden Ausdruck in seinen Augen, wie er sorgfältig meine Reaktion beobachtete, und mir wurde klar, daß dieser Kampf wohl doch noch nicht gewonnen war. Er hatte nicht vor, sich mir zu unterwerfen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Seine Hand an meinem Schwanz war nichts als ein geschicktes Ablenkungsmanöver.

Aber zu diesem Spiel gehörten zwei.

Ich setzte die Bewegung meiner eigenen Hand fort, die immer noch fest um seinen Schwanz lag. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, seine Augen leicht verschwimmend, als sein Körper erneut danach verlangte, sich mir zu ergeben.

Für kurze Zeit dauerte sein Kampf mit sich selbst an, aber schlussendlich war es mein entscheidender Vorteil, daß ich meine Hose noch anhatte und sein Schwanz direkt in meiner Hand lag. Mit einem Wimmern, das sowohl zornige Aufgabe, als auch Flehen um mehr war, gab seine Hand den Versuch meine Hose zu öffnen auf und krallte sich stattdessen erneut in die Felle.

Diesmal ließ ich ihm keine Gelegenheit, einen neuen Plan zu fassen. Meine Hand bewegte sich schneller an seinem Schwanz, ihn immer näher an den Orgasmus bringend, den sein Körper herbeisehnte.

Und danach - danach würde er mir dieselbe Befriedigung verschaffen - ob er wollte, oder nicht.

\--

~ Arthur ~

Es war unmöglich, meinem Körper noch länger zu verweigern, was er schon seit langem brauchte. Keuchend stieß ich meinen Schwanz in die Hand des Sarmaten, seine rauen Hände genießend, die unbarmherzig daran entlang fuhren und mich unausweichlich zum Höhepunkt brachten.

Als ich schließlich kam, war es beinahe schon schmerzhaft, in seiner Heftigkeit. Ich hatte das Gefühl in einen bodenlosen Abgrund zu fallen, während Sterne hinter meinen Augen explodierten, und es gab keinen Weg, den Schrei, der sich von meinen Lippen lösen wollte, noch länger zurückzuhalten. 

Mit einem heiseren Lachen zwang der Sarmate auch den letzten Tropfen aus meinem Schwanz, mich weiter reizend, bis ich mich ihm schließlich wimmernd entzog, erschöpft und zittrig, aber mit jenem Gefühl von satter Zufriedenheit, das einen alles andere vergessen lässt.

\--

~ Lancelot ~

Ich zögerte nicht die Gunst der Stunde zu nutzen. Während mein Römer noch leise wimmernd die Nachwehen seines Höhepunktes genoss, packte ich ihn und rollte ihn auf den Bauch. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog ihm die Hose weiter herunter, um dann zufrieden seinen muskulösen Hintern zu betrachten. 

Diesmal würde er mir nicht davonkommen, aber viel Zeit hatte ich nicht, bis er wieder anfangen würde, Zicken zu machen.

Also schob ich ein Knie zwischen seine Beine und zwang sie auseinander, was er mit einem Knurren quittierte. Offenbar kehrten seine Lebensgeister bereits zurück. Eigentlich wollte ich nichts, als einen guten Fick, aber mir war klar, daß es wohl eher in einer Schlägerei ausarten würde, wenn ich ihm nicht klare Grenzen setzte.

Und ich war nun wirklich am Ende meiner Geduld.

Unter meinen Fellen lag immer auch ein Dolch verborgen. Man konnte nie wissen, wann man einmal im Schlaf überrascht wurde. Den nahm ich jetzt zur Hand und beugte mich dann zu Arthur hinunter.

"Wenn du brav stillhältst, werde ich dafür sorgen, daß es dir auch Spaß macht." erklärte ich ihm freundlich, mein Mund dicht an seinem Ohr. "Aber wenn nicht..." sanft ließ ich die Spitze des Dolches in seinem Nacken ruhen, "...dann nehme ich dich so hart wie es mir gefällt und überlasse dich danach meinen Freunden. Die werden dich dann richtig zureiten. Überleg es dir gut."

\--

~ Arthur ~

Ohne den Dolch in seiner Hand hätte ich ihm jetzt den Hals umgedreht, für seine Worte. Wie konnte er es wagen! Wütend knurrend, versuchte ich mich hochzustemmen, woraufhin er mir die schmale Schneide des Dolches unters Kinn schob und mich zwang, den Kopf leicht nach hinten zu legen. Es war eine so verdammt demütigende Position.

Ich konnte spüren, wie seine andere Hand sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte und es war nicht schwer zu erraten, was er tat.

Als ich seinen harten pochenden Schwanz an meinem Hintern fühlte, zuckte ich unwillkürlich zusammen und versuchte mich ihm zu entziehen, doch die Klinge an meinem Hals ließ mich innehalten.

Diesmal krampften sich meine Hände vor Wut in die Felle unter mir. Mit einem Male war jedes Gefühl von Entspannung und Zufriedenheit verschwunden und ich fühlte erneut nur brodelnden Zorn und Hass in mir.

Es gab nichts Schlimmeres, was man jemandem antun konnte, um ihn zu brechen. Und ich wollte mich nicht brechen lassen. Wie sollte ich mir jemals wieder selbst ins Gesicht schauen,  
wenn ich das jetzt einfach so zuließ?

„Ich kann dich nicht hindern,“ zischte ich, versuchte ihn mit meinen Worten zu erreichen, wenn ich schon körperlich machtlos war. „Aber erwarte nicht auch noch, daß es mir Spaß macht. Ich frage dich – würdest du stillhalten in meiner Lage?“

\--

~ Lancelot ~

Eine interessante Frage, die ich mir tatsächlich noch nie gestellt hatte. Ich hielt inne, um darüber nachzudenken.

Ich kannte mich selbst gut genug, um zu wissen, daß ich anfangs vermutlich ähnlich zornig reagiert hätte wie er. Aber ich war auch praktisch genug veranlagt, um das Maul zu halten, wenn es mein Leben verlängerte. Und immerhin hatte ich ihn bisher nun wirklich nicht schlecht behandelt - vielleicht abgesehen von der Tracht Prügel ganz zu Anfang.

"Ich denke schon." beantwortete ich seine Frage laut, "Dein Stolz macht dich ganz schön undankbar, Römer. Ich will dich nicht mit Gewalt nehmen, aber ich werd es tun, wenn du mich zwingst. Meinst du, du wärst besser dran, wenn ich dich jetzt laufen lasse und bei nächster Gelegenheit verkaufe?"

Langsam ließ ich meine freie Hand über seinen Hintern wandern und genoss das Gefühl sich anspannender Muskeln.

"Mal ehrlich, hättest du an meiner Stelle soviel Geduld gehabt?"

\--

~ Arthur ~

Das er mir wirklich antwortete, überraschte mich. Und er stellte mir obendrein noch eine Gegenfrage, die sich nicht so einfach beantworten ließ.

Obwohl mir durchaus der Gedanke durch den Kopf geschossen war, wie es wohl wäre, wenn unsere Positionen vertauscht, und er der Sklave und ich sein Herr wäre, fiel es mir schwer jetzt eine passende Antwort zu geben.

Ich hielt nichts vom Vergewaltigen. Soviel stand fest. Ich war Soldat, ja, und ich hatte mehr als einmal gesehen, wie meine Kameraden sich einfach nahmen, wonach ihnen verlangte, sich an dem Geschrei noch erfreuten. Aber ich fand keinen Gefallen daran. Ich vergoss auch so schon genug Blut und zerstörte zu viele Leben.

„Jemanden auf diese Art zu bezwingen, bedeutet nicht Macht oder Überlegenheit, sondern Schwäche.“ erwiderte ich hitzig.

Ich fühlte seine Hand auf meinem Hintern und atmete schneller. Es war lange her, daß ich jemandem erlaubt hatte, mich zu nehmen. Aber es ging hier um mehr, als nur meinen Stolz.  
Er hatte vor, mich als seinen Besitz zu markieren. Als seinen Sklaven, den er dann benutzen würde, wann immer ihm der Sinn danach stand. Wenn es ihm gefiel, mich seinen Freunden zu überlassen, würde ich auch das ohne Widerspruch erdulden müssen. Und das würde der Rest meines Lebens sein. 

Sich ihm jetzt hinzugeben, hieß mich aufzugeben.

„Ich kann nicht,“ flüsterte ich leise, beinahe verzweifelt. „Ich kann nicht verraten, wer ich bin.“

\--

~ Lancelot ~

So langsam fing diese Diskussion an, mir Spaß zu machen.

"Hier geht's nicht um Macht, Süßer, sondern um Lust."

Seine gespreizten Beine ließen mir ungestörten Zugang zu seinem Körper. Meine Finger waren immer noch feucht von seinem Erguss und ich ließ sie nun über seine Öffnung gleiten. 

Er erschauderte und spannte erneut jeden Muskel an, aber davon ließ ich mich nicht abhalten. Mit unnachgiebigem Druck drang ich mit einem Finger in ihn ein.

"Spürst du das?" fragte ich ihn, mich wieder zu seinem Ohr hinunterbeugend. "Das ist dein Samen, der an meinen Fingern klebt. Eben schien es dir noch mehr als genug Spaß zu machen."

Ich drang tiefer in ihn ein, darauf bedacht, ihn nicht zu verletzen. Ich wollte schließlich, daß es ihm Spaß machte.

"Ich verlange nicht von dir, daß du dich verrätst. Wir sind beide Krieger. Hast du nie mit einem Schwertbruder das Lager geteilt? Kalte Nächte auf diese Art totgeschlagen? Was denkst du, worum es hier geht? Wenn ich ein williges Betthäschen wollte, das jederzeit die Beine für mich breit macht, hätte ich dich gestern auf dem Platz gelassen."

Ob freiwillig oder nicht, langsam gab sein Körper erneut den Widerstand gegen mich auf und ich konnte meinen Finger in ihm bewegen.

"Du bist mein Sklave, das haben deine Leute dir eingebrockt. Aber du kannst dir einen neuen Platz im Leben verdienen. Ob du Sklave bleibst, oder Freundschaft gewinnst, liegt ganz an dir."

\--

~ Arthur ~

Ich spannte mich an, als er versuchte, mit seinem Finger in mich einzudringen, aber natürlich half es nichts, sondern führte nur dazu, daß es sich äußerst unangenehm anfühlte. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Himmel, es war zu lange her...

Doch mein Körper erinnerte sich schnell. Obwohl ich von dem eben erlebten Höhepunkt noch immer erschöpft war, fühlte ich erneut das vertraute Kribbeln, als der Sarmate seinen Finger langsam und gekonnt in mir bewegte.

Ja, ich spürte Verlangen. Das ließ sich nicht abstreiten.

Seine Worte sickerten langsam in mein Bewusstsein, während ich noch versuchte, die Lust niederzukämpfen, die erneut in mir erwachte. Der Sarmate hatte wirklich äußerst geschickte Finger.

„Du willst...meine...Freundschaft?“ Ich hatte Mühe, die Worte hervorzubringen, als er zwei Finger in mich stieß und sie über jene Stelle rieb, die einem Mann die meiste Lust bereitete. Der ungewohnte Schmerz, als er mich so dehnte, ließ mich den Atem anhalten, doch der war schnell vergessen, als seine Finger wieder und wieder über diesen gewissen Punkt fuhren. Ich stöhnte leise auf und hob mich ihm ungewollt entgegen.

Geschlagen, ließ ich meinen Kopf sinken und schloss die Augen, als mir bewusst wurde, was ich tat. 

Doch der Sarmate würde sich so oder so nehmen, was er wollte, ob ich nun Spaß dabei hatte, oder nicht. Wenigstens schien ich ihm nicht völlig egal zu sein. Seine Freunde würden keine Rücksicht nehmen, daß war mir klar. Ich wusste, wenn er seine Drohung wahrmachte, würde ich es wohl kaum überleben. Und wer wollte das auch? Ich konnte mir keinen demütigenderen Tod vorstellen. 

Mein Stolz wollte mir das ersparen.

Also beschloss ich eben diesen Stolz für den Moment zu vergessen und das kleinere Übel zu wählen. Und seine Worte machten mir Hoffnung. Ich würde ja sehen, ob sie nur dazu dienten mich gefügig zu machen, oder ob er sie wirklich meinte.

Falls er log, war hinterher immer noch genügend Zeit zu sterben.

\--

~ Lancelot ~

Zu spüren, wie sich sein Körper langsam erneut der Leidenschaft hingab, die ich in ihm entfachte, war berauschend. Als er anfing sich mit leisem Stöhnen gegen meine Finger zu schieben, war mit klar, daß dies sicher nicht das erste Mal war, daß ihn jemand nahm, und das es ihm durchaus gefiel.

Was natürlich nicht hieß, daß er seinen verdammten Stolz vergessen und es ihn vollen Zügen genießen würde. Aber wir hatten ja den ganzen Tag Zeit, dachte ich mit einem Grinsen. Der Regen klang nicht so, als würde er irgendwann nachlassen.

Jetzt wollte ich ihn ficken.

Des Wartens auf eine Aufgabe seinerseits müde, nahm ich meine Finger aus ihm und zog ihn auf die Knie hoch. Die Schneide des Messers hielt ich immer noch an seiner Kehle, als ich langsam meinen Schwanz in ihn schob. Ich konnte ein langgezogenes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als er sich eng um mich zusammenzog. Das war es, was ich brauchte, was ich gewollt hatte, seit ich ihn zu meinem Zelt brachte.

Die Muskeln seiner Schultern spannten sich an und er keuchte auf, als ich das letzte Stück mit einem harten Stoß in ihn eindrang. Wohl eher vor Schmerz als vor Lust, aber das war seine eigene Schuld. Vielleicht hätte ich ihm mehr Zeit gelassen, wenn er kooperativer gewesen wäre.

Dennoch war die Tatsache, daß sein eigener Schwanz nach der kurzen Zeit schon wieder hart war und schwer zwischen seinen Beinen hing, ein ziemlich eindeutiger Beweis, daß es ihm trotz seines Leugnens Spaß machte.

Er sah unglaublich geil aus, den Kopf zurück gebogen, um der Schneide des Messers auszuweichen, die Muskeln in seinem Rücken arbeitend, die Fäuste in die Felle unter ihm verkrallt. Und mein Schwanz, der tief in seinem Hintern steckte.

\--

~ Arthur ~

Uhh... verdammt. Sein Schwanz war wirklich groß. Und das nicht nur in der Länge, sondern auch noch in der Breite. In meiner beschämenden Position, auf den Knien vor ihm, fühlte es sich an, als würde er mir damit die Eingeweide umgraben. Mit einem letzten harten Ruck schob er sich ganz in mich hinein und ich konnte ihn förmlich auf der Zunge schmecken.

Er war viel zu schnell in mich eingedrungen und fühlte sich zu befremdlich an, als das es irgendein anderes Gefühl als Schmerz hätte hervorrufen können. Aber ich wusste, es würde besser werden, wenn es mir gelang, mich zu entspannen. Doch genau das war etwas schwierig, da der Sarmate mir kaum Zeit ließ zu Atem zu kommen, sondern bereits seinen harten Schwanz aus mir zurückzog, um ihn erneut genussvoll in mich zu rammen.

Keuchend verkrallte ich mich in die Felle, nach irgendeinem Halt suchend, während ich automatisch versuchte, mich ihm zu entziehen. Doch er hatte noch immer sein verdammtes Messer an meiner Kehle. Ich war gefangen zwischen einer scharfen Klinge und seinem Schwanz, der mich ebenso unbarmherzig aufriss. 

Doch er fand diesen wunderbaren Punkt in mir mit beinahe jedem Stoß und schon bald wand ich mich aus einem ganz anderen Grund unter ihm in süßer Qual, mein Körper schweißgebadet und meine Lippen zu einem atemlosen Schrei geöffnet.

Es war pure Folter. Mein Kopf wollte nicht, daß er mich zum Höhepunkt brachte, aber mein Körper bettelte geradezu danach, gefickt zu werden. Dazu kam, das mein eigener Schwanz, der prall und fordernd zwischen meinen Schenkeln hing, sich erneut nach Erlösung sehnte, aber nicht die Zuwendung bekam, die ich mir gewünscht hätte. Mir selbst Erleichterung zu verschaffen, war jedoch unmöglich, da ich unweigerlich die Balance verlieren würde, sobald ich auch nur eine Hand hob. Was mit dem Dolch an meiner Kehle äußerst fatale Folgen hätte.

Dieser verdammte Sarmate, mit seinem verdammten Messer. Ein leises Wimmern kam über meine Lippen, als ich mich ihm entgegenschob, die Beine leicht weiter spreizend.

\--

~ Lancelot ~

Das war nun endgültig die Reaktion, die ich von ihm wollte - mit gespreizten Beinen kniete er vor mir, jeden meiner Stöße in seinen Körper gierig erwidernd, indem er mir seinen Hintern entgegen schob.

Jedes Mal, wenn ich am tiefsten in ihm war, wimmerte er leise, sich wollüstig auf meinem Schwanz hin und her bewegend. Sein Zorn schien verraucht und sich übergangslos in wilde Leidenschaft verwandelt zu haben.

Eigentlich wäre das jetzt der Zeitpunkt gewesen, seinen Schwanz in die Hand zu nehmen, um ihn erneut zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Aber dafür hatte ich leider keine Hand frei.

Verfluchter Römer mit seinem verfluchten Stolz. 

Also verlangsamte ich meine Bewegungen, sorgsam darauf achtend, daß ich immer wieder diese Stelle in ihm fand, die ihn erzittern ließ und ihm dieses köstliche kleine Stöhnen entlockte.

Er wurde immer rastloser unter mir, begann sich zu winden wie eine läufige Hündin, sein Stolz nun offenbar endgültig erstickt von dem Begehren seines Körpers. Dann spürte ich, wie sich sein Körper immer mehr anspannte, wie sich sein Hintern um meinen Schwanz zusammenzog, bis es beinahe wehtat.

Hart und unnachgiebig fickte ich ihn jetzt in langen, tiefen Stößen und dann warf er plötzlich den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie auf, jeder Muskel in ihm bis zum zerreißen gespannt, als er erneut kam.

Die unglaubliche Enge um meinen Schwanz ließ mich ebenfalls aufschreien, als er sich wieder und wieder um mich zusammenzog, mich unweigerlich mitziehend in seinen Orgasmus.

Es gelang mir gerade noch, das Messer unter seinem Hals wegzuziehen, als er mit einem letzten Wimmern unter mir zusammensank, unfähig sich noch weiter auf den Knien zu halten.

Ich sank mit ihm auf die Felle, mich von ihm herunterrollend und neben ihm auf dem Rücken zu liegen kommend. DAS war wirklich geil gewesen, dachte ich, zufrieden meinem eigenen Keuchen und meinem schnellen Herzschlag lauschend.

\--

~ Arthur ~

Es war demütigend genug, als sein Bettsklave herhalten zu müssen, aber auch noch zu kommen, ohne das er mich überhaupt berührte, einfach aus bloßer Geilheit allein, das war so beschämend, daß ich kaum wagte, mich zu ihm umzuwenden.

Also blieb ich zunächst wie tot liegen, kaum fähig einen Finger zu rühren, nach diesem zweiten, unglaublichen Orgasmus. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, jemals dermaßen intensiv gekommen zu sein.

Irgendwann drang das Gefühl von klebriger Feuchtigkeit in mein Bewusstsein und müde zog ich das beschmutzte Stück Fell unter mir weg und beförderte es achtlos in hohem Bogen aus dem Bett. Langsam wurde mein Atem ruhiger und ich strich mir mit beiden Händen durch das verschwitzte Haar, den Sarmaten neben mir noch immer aus meiner Realität ausblendend.

Sicherlich lag er mit einem zufriedenen, selbstgefälligen Grinsen neben mir und wartete darauf, daß ich etwas sagte. Doch das letzte was ich jetzt wollte, war, noch irgendein Wort über die Sache zu verlieren. Was er jetzt von mir dachte, war mir auch so klar. Freundschaft? Nie im Leben. Nachdem ich für ihn die Beine breit gemacht hatte wie eine wollüstige Hure, konnte ich kaum erwarten, daß er mich auch nur ansatzweise respektierte. 

Erschöpft schloss ich die Augen und versuchte, den irritierenden Schmerz in einem gewissen Körperteil zu ignorieren, der nun, da die Lust abgeklungen war, deutlich zu spüren war.  
Ich konnte fühlen, wie mir sein Samen die Schenkel hinablief, und ich war mir sicher, daß er sich mit meinem Blut mischte. Doch darum würde ich mich später kümmern. 

Im Moment hasste ich mich genug, daß mir alles egal war, was meinen Körper betraf. Am liebsten hätte ich mich in diesem Bett vor mir selbst verkrochen.

\--

~ Lancelot ~

Nachdem sich mein Herzschlag etwas beruhigt hatte, rollte ich mich mit einem zufriedenen Grunzen auf die Seite, um meinen Sklaven zu betrachten. Etwas überrascht stellte ich fest, daß er noch genauso da lag, wie er hingefallen war, das Gesicht in den dichten Fellen vergraben.

Er sah einfach zu gut aus und mir lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken bei dem Gedanken, daß wir noch viele regnerische Tage zu erwarten hatten, bis der Frühling vorüber war.

Vorsichtig - um ihn nicht erneut zu reizen - legte ich ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken und spürte, wie er unter meiner Berührung schauderte. Ich ertappte mich bei dem Gedanken, wie es wohl wäre, diesen muskulösen Körper über mir zu haben. Wenn er seinen verdammten Stolz endlich herunterschluckte, hatte er eine Leidenschaft, die einen einfach verbrennen musste.

Ich beugte mich zu ihm herunter, seinen Rücken streichelnd.

Mein bezaubernder, grimmiger Römer war jetzt bestimmt nicht zu solchen Experimenten aufgelegt. Vielleicht war es besser, ihn erst mal in Ruhe zu lassen. Ich rollte mich aus unserem Pelzlager und schnürte meine Hose wieder zu. 

"Wenn du Frühstück willst, ich werd mal sehen, was ich bei diesem Wetter zusammenbrauen kann." sagte ich in seine Richtung, nahm dann mein Wams und meine Waffen auf und trat hinaus in den Regen.

Am Horizont konnte ich bereits sehen, daß es langsam aufklarte. Offenbar hatten die Götter ein Einsehen mit einem bedauernswerten Sarmaten, der lieber nicht mit seinem übellaunigen Römer in seinem Zelt eingesperrt bleiben wollte.

Leise vor mich hinsummend, machte ich mich daran, Holz für ein neues Feuer aufzuschichten.

\--

~ Arthur ~

Für einige Zeit blieb ich einfach so da liegen, döste und hing meinen düsteren Gedanken nach, während die Geräusche draußen langsam zunahmen. Der schwere Regen hatte aufgehört und im Zelt wurde es nun merklich heller.

Schließlich kam ich zu dem Schluss, daß es wohl unmöglich war, sich in diesem Bett in Luft aufzulösen und mit einem schweren Seufzer rappelte ich mich von der Lagerstatt auf.  
Zu dem kleinen Wassereimer hinüberzugehen, der am Zelteingang stand, erwies sich als äußerst unangenehme Aufgabe. Jeder Schritt schmerzte. Die Zähne fest zusammengebissen, setzte ich vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob das Wasser in dem kleinen Holzeimer wirklich dafür vorgesehen war – die Sarmaten waren nicht für ihre Reinlichkeit bekannt, aber ich nutzte es dennoch, um gründlich die Spuren und den Geruch von Sex abzuwaschen. Danach fühlte ich mich zumindest etwas wohler.

Ich suchte meine Kleidung zusammen und begann missmutig damit, mich anzuziehen. Noch während ich mir die Jacke überstreifte, fiel mein Blick erneut auf das kleine Schnitzmesser, das ich gestern schon bemerkt hatte. Den Zelteingang im Auge behaltend, griff ich vorsichtig danach und steckte es ein. Das Gefühl, nicht mehr ganz so wehrlos zu sein, besserte meine Laune ein wenig. Genug, um mich nach draußen zu wagen und zu sehen, ob der Sarmate tatsächlich ein Frühstück für mich bereithielt.

\--

~ Lancelot ~

Wieder einmal ließ mein Sklave auf sich warten.

Nachdem die erste wohlige Wärme von befriedigendem Sex gewichen war, wurde mir langsam klar, daß er wieder seinen Willen durchgesetzt hatte. Er hatte sich nicht von mir ficken lassen, er hatte nur wegen dem Dolch stillgehalten.

Missmutig stocherte ich in dem kleinen Feuer, das ich entfacht hatte. Er fing an, mir auf die Nerven zu gehen, stellte ich fest.

Sein Hintern war niedlich, aber leider bekam ich den viel seltener zu sehen, als sein wehleidiges Gesicht. Und nun lag er gemütlich in meinen Zelt und wartete vielleicht noch darauf, daß ich ihm Frühstück brachte.

Grimmig biss ich ein Stück Brot ab und kaute darauf herum. Da konnte er lange warten.

Langsam begann das Lager zum Leben zu erwachen und ich war nicht sonderlich überrascht, als ich Gawain zu meinem Zelt herüber schlendern sah. Er sah ausgesprochen zufrieden aus. Anscheinend war seine Römerin wesentlich anschmiegsamer, als der störrische Sklave in meinem Zelt.

Als er diesmal vor mir stehen blieb, wich sein Grinsen allerdings, als er merkte, daß meine Laune vom Vortag sich nicht sonderlich gebessert hatte.

"Bist du immer noch sauer?" fragte er besorgt.

"Nicht auf dich." antwortete ich.

Er warf einen fragenden Blick in Richtung meines Zeltes und ich nickte.

Das brachte mir zumindest ein aufmunterndes Schulterklopfen ein. "Hey, wenn er dir nix als Ärger macht, gib ihn an Bors zurück. Das war vielleicht ein netter Scherz für eine Nacht, aber Bors hatte bestimmt nicht vor, dir einen völlig nutzlosen Sklaven ans Bein zu nageln. Verlang einen anderen Anteil."

Der Gedanke klang plötzlich gar nicht mehr so schlecht und ich nickte langsam.

"Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht." sagte ich mit einem Seufzen. "Soll Bors zusehen, was er mit dem störrischen Biest anfängt."

\--

~ Arthur ~

Ich hatte gerade die Hand nach der Zeltplane ausgestreckt, als ich hörte, wie der Sarmate mit jemandem zu reden begann. Es war Gawain, der sicher vorbeikam, um zu hören, wie die Nacht verlaufen war, dachte ich grimmig. Doch statt des erwarteten Spotts, begannen die beiden recht freundschaftlich miteinander zu reden.

Während ich noch überlegte, ob es nach dem Zwischenfall von gestern klug wäre, Gawain gegenüberzutreten, oder ob ich lieber wartete, bis er wieder gegangen war, nahm das Gespräch zwischen den beiden plötzlich eine unerwartete Wendung.

Geschockt, erstarrte ich mitten in der Bewegung, nur um dann ungläubig einen hastigen Schritt zurück zu machen.

Verdammt...’ Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was ich befürchtet hatte, war eingetroffen. Der Sarmate überlegte mich loszuwerden. Besser gesagt, er schien bereits fest entschlossen.

Die Worte „Bors“ und „störrisches Biest“ drangen in mein Bewusstsein und ich schluckte schwer. Bors war der Anführer dieses Stammes. Ein grobschlächtiger, bullig wirkender Mann mit kahlgeschorenem Kopf, dessen viele Narben darauf hindeuteten, daß er sich seine Position als Anführer hart erkämpft hatte.

Sein kalter und prüfender Blick hatte auch mich begutachtet, als er die Lieferung der Römer entgegennahm. Seine Verachtung für Römer war dabei mehr als deutlich gewesen. Ich war mir sicher, daß er mit einem Blick erkannt hatte, daß ich kein einfacher Sklave war. 

Wahrscheinlich hätte er mich auf der Stelle getötet. Um ehrlich zu sein, war ich verwundert, daß es nicht geschah. Wir beide wussten, daß ich nichts als Ärger machen würde. Doch dann war Gawain an Bors herangetreten, um ihm mit einem schelmischen Grinsen ins Ohr zu flüstern. Eine halbe Minute verging, ohne das sich in Bors Gesicht eine Regung zeigte, während die übrigen Männer einander verstohlen anblickten. Dann plötzlich, begann Bors zu lachen. Laut und dröhnend, daß es im ganzen Lager widerschallte und ich wusste, ich würde leben...

Langsam ging ich rückwärts durchs Zelt, bis ich mit dem Rücken gegen den Mittelpfeiler stieß, wo ich mit geschlossenen Augen stehen blieb. Ich hatte meine Chance vertan. Bors würde mich entweder gleich umbringen, oder mich verkaufen. Wobei ich mir sicher war, daß die zweite Option auch meinen Tod bedeuten würde, nur viel langsamer und qualvoller.

Ich rieb mir mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Das einzige, was ich tun konnte, war dem Sarmaten zuvorzukommen und einen Angriff zu wagen. Das wäre zwar auch mein sicherer Tod, aber eventuell konnte ich einen von ihnen mitnehmen. Vielleicht sogar Lancelot.

Doch eigentlich war das nicht sehr fair. Egal wie sehr ich es hasste, der Sklave dieses Mannes zu sein, ich konnte ihn nicht dafür verantwortlich machen, daß ich in dieser Lage war. Und das er so rau mit mir umgesprungen war, hatte ich mir, wenn ich ehrlich war, selbst zuzuschreiben. Er hatte es wirklich versucht. Ich erinnerte mich wieder an das Gefühl seiner Hände, wie sie meinen Rücken streichelten, über meine Hüften wanderten... eigentlich hatte sich das verdammt gut angefühlt. Wenn nur mein Stolz nicht wäre, mein verfluchter Starrsinn.

Manchmal konnte man eben nicht in jeder Hinsicht gewinnen, aber dennoch alles verlieren.

Widerstrebend öffnete ich die Augen und sah mich ein letztes Mal nach einer brauchbaren Waffe um. Nichts. Nur ein Köcher mit ein paar kaputten Pfeilen und ein alter Jagdbogen, dessen Sehne gerissen war. Zögerlich nahm ich beides auf und begutachtete den Schaden. Einige der Pfeile waren in der Tat nicht mehr zu gebrauchen, aber ein paar ließen sich mit etwas Mühe sicherlich wieder herrichten. Auch um den Bogen war es eigentlich schade. Er war sehr schön und kunstvoll geschnitzt, und es ließ sich bestimmt wunderbar mit ihm schießen. Man musste ihn nur neu bespannen und vielleicht einige kleinere Abnutzungen überarbeiten.

Nachdenklich zog ich das Schnitzmesser aus der Tasche. Mein Blick wanderte zum immer noch geschlossenen Zelteingang und zurück zu dem Bogen in meiner Hand. Ein selbstironisches leises Lachen kam von meinen Lippen, als ich mich an dem Pfeiler hinabgleiten ließ und es mir auf dem Boden bequem machte. 

Mit geübter Hand begann ich damit die ersten Kratzer zu glätten und durch ein paar geschickte Veränderungen, dem Bogen insgesamt mehr Spannung zu verleihen. Eine neue Sehne hatte ich auch irgendwo liegen sehen.

Wollen doch mal sehen, ob ich nicht doch für etwas zu gebrauchen bin...’

\--

~ Lancelot ~

Ich sah Gawain nach, wie er zu seinem eignen Zelt zurückstapfte. Er hatte vielleicht eine spitze Zunge, aber er war auch ein echter Kumpel. Immerhin hatte er mir angeboten, seine Sklavin mit mir zu teilen.

Obwohl das wohl eher daran lag, daß Galahad ihm ein paar Knochen brechen würde, wenn er das Gefühl bekam, Gawain könnte für das arme Mädchen etwas empfinden. So hatte eben jeder seine Probleme.

Und ich würde jetzt meins lösen.

Mit einem Seufzen erhob ich mich, um wieder ins Zelt zu gehen und meinen Sklaven zu meinem Ex-Sklaven zu machen.

Wirklich schade, daß er zu stolz war, um ihn zu behalten.

Meine Augen brauchten einen Moment, um sich an das Dämmerlicht im Zelt zu gewöhnen, aber dann bemerkte ich überrascht, daß sich Arthur tatsächlich aufgerafft hatte und nun sorgsam an meinem alten Jagdbogen arbeitete. Mit meinem Schnitzmesser. Als wenn ihm das eine brauchbare Waffe verschaffen würde.

Auf einen Angriff vorbereitet, trat ich näher auf ihn zu.

"Was denkst du, was du da machst?" fragte ich, mir diesmal keine Mühe gebend, meiner Stimme einen freundlichen Klang zu verleihen.

\--

~ Arthur ~

Ich blickte nur kurz auf, als er ins Zelt trat, bemüht nicht so auszusehen, als hätte ich irgendetwas von dem Gespräch zwischen ihm und Gawain mitbekommen.  
Seine Stimme hatte einen eisigen Unterklang. Ich hatte also Recht gehabt. Er war fest entschlossen, mich loszuwerden. 

Angespannt und vorsichtig kam er auf mich zu, mich genau im Auge behaltend. Wahrscheinlich dachte er jetzt, daß ich mich nur an dem Bogen zu schaffen machte, um an eine Waffe zu kommen. Was ja gar nicht mal so weit hergeholt war. Noch wenige Minuten zuvor, hatte ich genau das gedacht.

Doch während meine Finger konzentriert über den Bogen glitten und sich langsam die Befriedigung in mir aufbaute, die solch eine Arbeit hervorrief, hatte sich etwas in mir verändert. Ich sah meine Möglichkeiten hier nun mit anderen Augen.

„Ich dachte mir, es wäre schade ihn wegzuwerfen,“ antwortete ich leise und sah zu Lancelot auf. „Mit ein paar Veränderungen und neu bespannt, gibt er immer noch einen brauchbaren Bogen ab.“ Ich zögerte ein wenig, unsicher, wie er es aufnehmen würde. „Dann könnte ich dir bei der Jagd behilflich sein.“ fügte ich hinzu, ein vorsichtiges Lächeln wagend.

\--

~ Lancelot ~

'Mir bei der Jagd helfen...?' Was war denn nun wieder in ihn gefahren?

Grimmig verschränkte ich meine Arme und starrte auf ihn hinab.

War das tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Lächeln, zu dem er sein Gesicht da mühsam verzog? Was hatte nun wieder diesen plötzlichen Sinneswandel ausgelöst? Mir kam der Gedanke, daß er mich und Gawain hatte reden hören. Kein Wunder, daß er meine Gesellschaft der von Bors vorzog. Das wäre wohl jedem so gegangen. Aber seine Wünsche standen hier nicht zur Debatte.

Nun hatte ich mich endlich dazu durchgerungen ihn los zu werden und so einfach würde ich mich davon nicht abbringen lassen. Da würde er noch etwas mehr guten Willen zeigen müssen. Etwa so viel, wie ich ihm bisher entgegen gebracht hatte.

"Und was bringt dich auf die Idee, daß ich dir genug vertraue, dir einen Bogen zu überlassen?" fragte ich. "Immerhin hast du mir dazu keinen Grund gegeben."

\-- 

~ Arthur ~

Er sah nicht so aus, als würde er sich diesmal so einfach überzeugen lassen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Seine Miene schien sich noch mehr zu verfinstern. Ich schluckte und konnte förmlich spüren, wie mir der zaghafte Versuch eines Lächelns wieder auf dem Gesicht erfror.

Langsam legte ich Bogen und Messer zur Seite und suchte nach einem Weg ihn zu besänftigen. Doch obwohl ich sonst nie um eine clevere Antwort verlegen war, wollten diesmal einfach keine Worte kommen. Was sollte ich ihm denn sagen? Er hatte ja Recht. Entmutigt schüttelte ich kaum merklich den Kopf, ihm zustimmend.

Eine unheilvolle Stille breitete sich im Zelt aus. Die Minuten verstrichen und plötzlich brach es aus mir heraus, so unerwartet, daß ich es selbst kaum glauben konnte.

„Ich will bei dir bleiben.“ 

Ich hob meinen Blick und schaute ihn bittend an, verwundbar und unsicher vor seinen jetzt so strengen dunklen Augen.

\--

~ Lancelot ~

Bei allen Göttern!

Wer hätte gedacht, daß mein grimmiger Römer so verletzlich und - ja - niedlich aussehen konnte? Sein flehender Blick hätte wohl auch einen Stein zum schmelzen gebracht.

Aber ich konnte mir nicht sicher sein, ob das nicht wieder wohl kalkuliert war. Nur eine weitere Finte, um sich meine Geduld zu erkaufen.

Dennoch gelang es mir nur mit äußerster Anstrengung, meine strenge Miene aufrecht zu erhalten.

"Ach?" fragte ich leicht spöttisch. "Wann ist dir das denn eingefallen? Ungefähr zur selben Zeit, als du beschlossen hast, daß ich dumm genug bin zu warten, bis du mir die Kehle durchschneidest?"

\--

~ Arthur ~

Ich schloss die Augen und presste die Lippen fest zusammen. Es hat ja doch keinen Sinn,’ kamen die alten Gedanken wieder hoch. Er nichts weiter als ein Wilder und sein einziges Interesse an dir, besteht darin, dich noch ein paar Mal gut durchzuvögeln.’

Ich atmete tief durch, meine Hände, die sich bereits wieder zu Fäusten verkrampft hatten, langsam und bewusst entspannend, als ich diesen Gedanken und die aufsteigende, hilflose Wut in mir zurückdrängte.

„Nein.. ja.. Vielleicht habe ich zu Anfang daran gedacht, aber jetzt...“ Verzweifelt grub ich die Finger in das Fell unter mir, mit den Augen unbewusst den Boden absuchend, als läge dort die perfekte Antwort.

„Verkauf mich nicht... bitte...“ quetschte ich mit äußerster Anstrengung heraus, während mein Stolz zerbröckelte wie trockener Lehm in der Sonne.

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und streckte vorsichtig eine Hand nach ihm aus, leicht über das weiche Leder seiner Hose streichend, als ich mich langsam vom Knöchel hinauf zum Oberschenkel arbeitete.

\--

~ Lancelot ~

Einen Moment lang sah ich wie betäubt zu, wie seine Finger an meinem Bein hinauf krochen.

Das war nun doch die Unterwerfung, die ich die ganze Zeit hatte sehen wollen, oder? Wieso war ich nun auch wieder nicht zufrieden mit der dumpfen Verzweiflung in seinen Augen?

Ich hatte keinen Zweifel daran, daß er nur bei mir bleiben wollte, weil er sich von mir eine bessere Behandlung versprach, als von Bors. Aber dennoch empfand ich Mitgefühl für seinen verletzten Stolz. Es musste ihn eine Menge Überwindung kosten, sich mir so auszuliefern.

Mir war durchaus klar, daß ich es vermutlich bereuen würde und daß ich in kurzer Zeit wieder mit demselben bockigen Römer würde kämpfen müssen, den ich bisher kennen gelernt hatte. Aber dennoch entschied ich, ihm noch eine weitere Chance zu geben.

Ich packte sein Handgelenk und hielt seine Hand fest, ihn davon abhaltend, sich noch mehr vor mir zu erniedrigen.

Mit sanfter Gewalt zog ich ihn auf die Füße, so dass wir uns Auge in Auge gegenüberstanden.

"Du hältst mich für einen Wilden und dich für ach so nobel und überlegen, nicht wahr, Römer?" fragte ich ruhig. 

\--

~ Arthur ~

Wieder war ich ohne Worte. Und obendrein noch zutiefst gedemütigt. Ich wusste nicht, ob das, was ich jetzt in seinen Augen sah, Verachtung war, oder Mitleid. Beides war schwer zu ertragen.

Ich schlug die Augen nieder und heftete meinen Blick auf seine Finger, die sich noch immer fest um mein Handgelenk schlossen. Das er mich abgewiesen hatte, trieb mir die Hitze ins Gesicht. Dennoch empfand ich Dankbarkeit dafür, mich nicht weiter vor ihm erniedrigen zu müssen.

Ich begegnete seinen Augen und die Antwort auf seine Frage, musste deutlich in meinem trotzigen Blick zu sehen sein. - Ja, ich hielt ihn für einen Wilden. Sah mich ihm als überlegen, als gebildet und fortschrittlich. Wie konnte er erwarten, daß ich mich ihm unterordnete? Wenn es doch andersherum sein müsste!! 

Ich fühlte, wie meine Wangen brannten bei diesen Gedanken. Beschämt sah ich zur Seite, als ich die Wahrheit erkannte. Ich war genauso ein arroganter, überheblicher Römer wie alle anderen auch. Nicht besser. Nicht edler’. Selbstgefällig hatte ich stets von meinem hohen Ross auf alle anderen heruntergeblickt und jetzt war ich gefallen. Tief.

Die Erkenntnis ließ mich zittern. Schwach versuchte ich mich seinem Griff zu entziehen, aber er hielt mich fest.

Meine Lippen öffneten sich, aber es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich die wenigen Worte fand, die es zwischen uns noch zu sagen gab.

„Ich bin kein Römer mehr. Nur dein Sklave.“

\--

~ Lancelot ~

Diesmal schien er es zur Abwechslung tatsächlich so zu meinen. Vielleicht war seine Vernunft ja doch größer, als sein Starrsinn.

Schweigend starrte ich ihn an. Was könnte er für ein Mann sein, wenn ihm nur nicht sein eigener Stolz im Weg stehen würde. Er hatte das Feuer und die Leidenschaft eines echten Kriegers. 

Ich dachte an Gawain und Galahad - Schwertbrüder, die sich im Kampf blind vertrauen konnten, weil ihre Leben untrennbar miteinander verwoben waren.

Was hätte ich für einen solchen Partner gegeben. Und irgendein kleiner Teil von mir hatte wohl anfangs die Hoffnung gehegt, dieser sture Römer könnte der Richtige sein. Aber nun war ich mir nicht mehr so sicher, ob ich die nötige Geduld aufbringen würde, ihn dazu zu machen.

"Mein Sklave..." wiederholte ich leise.

Dann mußte ich plötzlich an Gawains Worte vom vorigen Abend denken. 'Du wirst es schon schaffen, den Römer zuzureiten.'

Vermutlich sollte ich es zumindest versuchen.

"Reparier den Bogen." befahl ich ihm ruhig und ließ sein Handgelenk los. "Wenn du fertig bist, komm nach draußen, wir brauchen frisches Fleisch."

Neugierig wartete ich auf seine Reaktion.

\--

~ Arthur ~

Der Befehl zwang mich zur Bewegung, noch ehe mein Gehirn ihn vollends registriert hatte. Kein Zögern, kein Widerspruch. Ein Soldat, der seinem Anführer gehorcht. Ein Sklave, der seinem Herrn folgt. Bei genauerer Betrachtung, war der Unterschied gar nicht so groß.

Ich hob den Bogen auf, den ich zuvor niedergelegt hatte und wollte mich eben daran machen, die neue Sehne daran zu befestigen, als ich verdutzt innehielt. – Wir’??

Fragend, sah ich Lancelot an. Dann hieß das, ich durfte bei ihm bleiben? Er würde mich nicht Bors überlassen?

Ich schluckte schwer, meine Kehle eng und kratzig und starrte ihn an, während der winzige Funke Hoffnung in mir, meinen Puls fühlbar beschleunigte. 

Er schien auf etwas zu warten, sein Gesichtsausdruck noch immer unnachgiebig, aber nicht mehr ganz so hart und verschlossen, wie noch eben zuvor.  
Alles hing jetzt von meiner Reaktion ab. Ich kannte die Antwort, die seiner Aufforderung folgen musste. Die Worte, die er sicherlich von mir hören wollte.

„Ja, Herr.“

Leise geflüstert, kaum hörbar. Ich war mir nicht einmal mehr selbst sicher, ob ich sie überhaupt gesprochen hatte. 

\--

~ Lancelot ~

Zumindest teilweise zufrieden mit seiner Antwort ging ich nach draußen, um nach meinem Pferd zu sehen. Es blickte mir spöttisch entgegen, offensichtlich nicht nachtragend, weil ich es am vorigen Abend meinem Römer überlassen hatte.

Ich nahm mir die Zeit es trocken zu reiben und mit einem extra Stück Brot zu füttern. Immerhin war dies ein Gefährte, den ich gezähmt hatte und dem ich jetzt vertrauen konnte.

"Was denkst du," fragte ich es leise, meine Nase an seinem Ohr reibend, "sollen wir es mit dem störrischen Römer versuchen? Oder bin ich ein hoffnungsloser Narr, weil ich mir die Mühe mache?"

Es stupste mich freundschaftlich an und suchte dann in meiner Manteltasche nach mehr Brot. Wenigstens einer, der seine Prioritäten zu setzen wusste.

Mit einem Klaps auf die Nase verabschiedete ich mich von ihm und machte mich auf die Suche nach Gawain. Vielleicht würde er mir auch etwas anderes als seine Sklavin borgen.

Als Arthur ein paar Minuten später aus dem Zelt kam, den reparierten Bogen in den Händen, wartete ich dort auf ihn. Mit zwei gesattelten Pferden.

Ich konnte ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als er mich überrascht und ungläubig ansah.

"Du kannst doch reiten, oder?" fragte ich, während ich auf mein Pferd stieg. "Oder willst du deinen Hintern schonen?"

\--

 

~ Arthur ~

Überrascht schaute ich auf das bereits gesattelte Pferd, das neben seinem hertrabte und dann zu ihm. Hatte er wirklich vor, mich mit auf die Jagd zu nehmen? Meine Hände umschlossen den Bogen in meinen Händen stärker. Eine lange nicht gefühlte Aufregung begann in mir hochzusteigen. Wann hatte ich das letzte Mal auf einem Pferd gesessen? Der Gedanke mich endlich nützlich machen zu können, ließ mein Herz schneller schlagen.

Lancelots Hengst schnaubte ungeduldig und schwenkte den Kopf in Richtung seines eher zotteligen Gefährten, als wollte er sagen - Na mach schon, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.’

Der stummen Aufforderung folgend, trat ich näher, meine Hand vorsichtig nach dem wesentlich zahmer aussehenden Gaul ausstreckend, der zwar ein wenig die Nüstern blähte, aber ansonsten ruhig blieb. Ich lächelte und tätschelte ihm den Hals, bevor ich mich nochmals versichernd zu Lancelot umdrehte. 

Der Sarmate hatte ein spitzbübisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Beinahe wie ein Junge, der einen Streich ausheckte. Eine seiner Augenbrauen hob sich, als er mich zögern sah, und sein Grinsen vertiefte sich.

Oh ja, zu reiten, würde nach den Aktivitäten des Morgens die reinste Hölle werden. Aber das konnte mich nicht abhalten. Ich hatte schon in wesentlich schlimmeren Zustand auf einem Pferd gesessen und Kämpfe gefochten. 

Ich atmete tief ein, biss die Zähne zusammen und schwang mich in den Sattel. Ich brauchte einen Moment bis mein malträtierter Hintern sich mit dem harten Sattel abfand, doch dann fühlte ich nur noch die Freude darüber, endlich wieder auf einem Pferd zu sitzen. Die Zügel fest in der Hand.

\--

\- Ein Jahr später -

 

~ Arthur ~

Grinsend, stieg ich von meinem Pferd und ging hinüber zu der Stelle, wo meine Beute reglos im dürren Gras der Steppe lag.

Kundig zog ich den Pfeil aus dem kleinen Tier und packte es dann, um es triumphierend in Richtung meines Gefährten zu schwenken, der sich nicht die Mühe machte, von seinem Pferd zu steigen.

„Von wegen es ist nicht die richtige Zeit zum Kaninchen schießen. Wenn Gawain heute Abend der Duft von gebratenem Fleisch in die Nase steigt, wird er seine Meinung wohl ändern müssen!“

Lachend, ging ich zurück zu meinem Pferd, um meine Jagdbeute daran zu befestigen und schwang mich wieder in den Sattel. Das würde ein Festmahl werden nach dem langen Winter. Zugegeben, es war nicht besonders viel Fleisch an dem kleinen Ding, aber mit den richtigen Gewürzen, war es genau richtig, um eine gute Suppe daraus zu kochen.

Ein Seitenblick zu Lancelot zeigte mir, daß er immer noch etwas sauer war, weil ich das Kaninchen aufgespürt und geschossen hatte. Seine Jagdehre war manchmal etwas empfindlich. Mein Grinsen vertiefte sich.

„Wer als erster im Lager ist?“

Das löste die Spannung. Um Lancelots Mundwinkel begann es verräterisch zu zucken und er sah mich an, ein spitzbübisches Funkeln in den Augen, das ich nur zu gut kannte.

„Sicher. Aber vielleicht solltest du mir dann besser das Kaninchen geben – bis du eintriffst, hab ich es komplett ausgeweidet und gekocht.“ 

Gleichzeitig in lautes Gelächter ausbrechend, trieben wir unsere Pferde an, uns durch die Steppe jagend, wie zwei übermütige Jungen.

-

Auf der letzten Hügelkuppe kamen wir mit einem Ruck zum Stehen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Ich sah Lancelot mit gerunzelter Stirn an, der mich nun seinerseits aufmerksam musterte.

Und plötzlich wusste ich, was vor sich ging, noch ehe er es mir mit leiser Stimme sagte.

„Die jährliche Tributzahlung.“

Ich nickte nur und ritt schweigend hinter ihm her, jeglicher Humor plötzlich wie weggefegt. Nach einem Jahr nun wieder einen Römer zu sehen und über das typische Lärmen des Lagerplatzes hinweg meine Muttersprache zu hören, gab mir einen Stich.

So vertraut – und doch so fremd.

Als ich die römischen Soldaten beobachtete, wie sie Waren und Sklavinnen von den Karren luden, wusste ich plötzlich eines mit Sicherheit. - Ich war keiner von ihnen mehr.

Ich hielt Kinn und Wangen nach römischer Gewohnheit noch immer glatt, und manchmal sprach ich heimlich zu mir selbst in Latein, wenn ich mir sicher war, daß Lancelot schlief. Aber in meinem Inneren begann ich mich mehr und mehr als Sarmate zu fühlen. Als im frühen Herbst die ersten kleineren Scharmützel mit einem der Nachbarstämme begannen, hatte auch ich für unser Lager gekämpft. Ich gehörte jetzt zu diesen Leuten hier.

Aber wenn ich ehrlich war, daß war es gar nicht, was mich beim Anblick der Karren am meisten aufwühlte. Nein, es war die Tatsache, daß ich Bors laut lachen hörte und sah, wie er Lancelot winkte herüberzukommen – eine bildhübsche, etwas ängstlich blickende, römische Sklavin um die Hüfte gepackt.

Um uns herum setzte lautes Gejohle und freundschaftliches Gelächter ein. Gawain war herangetreten, um Lancelot auf die Schulter zu klopfen und ihm neckend ins Ohr zu flüstern.  
Die Frauen drängten sich kichernd auf einem Haufen und warfen uns neugierige Blicke zu. Allen voran Thalia, deren spöttisches Mundwerk keine Sekunde still zu stehen schien.

Ich spürte, wie Lancelots Blick auf mir ruhte und sah meinen Gefährten an, mir ein schiefes Lächeln abringend und mühsam hervorquetschend: „Nun hast du endlich deine weiche, anschmiegsame Sklavin. Glückwunsch.“

Noch vor einem Jahr, wäre ich froh gewesen, wenn jemand meinen Platz in seinem Bett eingenommen hätte. Jetzt fühlte ich mich beim bloßen Gedanken daran hundeelend.

Verdammter Sarmate.

*Mein* verdammter Sarmate!

\--

~ Lancelot ~

Ich nahm mir einen Moment Zeit, um das Mädchen, das Bors offensichtlich mir zugedacht hatte, in Augenschein zu nehmen. Hübsch, zierlich, mit großen blauen Augen, war sie alles, was ein Mann sich wünschen konnte. Und die Art, wie ihr Busen hektisch wogte unter ihren angsterfüllten Atemzügen, war mehr als ansprechend.

"Na, Lancelot, gefällt sie dir?" fragte Bors und klapste die Kleine auf den Hintern, was sie mit einem ausgesprochen niedlichen Quieken quittierte.

Ich warf einen Blick zu Arthur hinüber. Ich kannte den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Dieses grimmige Starren, als würde er lieber seine eigenen Zähne fressen, ehe er sich beklagte.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen wandte ich mich wieder Bors zu. "Weißt du, ich glaub, was Sklaven angeht, bin ich mehr als bedient." sagte ich.

Der Kommentar wurde von allen Anwesenden mit lautem Gejohle und Schulterklopfen für Arthur beantwortet. Immerhin wussten alle hier sehr genau, daß er mich wohl im Laufe des vergangenen Jahres ebenso sehr gezähmt hatte, wie ich ihn. Nun - alle außer Arthur selbst anscheinend, denn sein grimmiges Starren war plötzlich verschwunden und ersetzt durch ehrliche Überraschung. Das er tatsächlich immer noch nicht kapiert hatte, was er mir bedeutete...

"Aber da gibt es etwas anderes, was ich gut gebrauchen könnte." fuhr ich fort und trat zu den aufgestapelten Tributwaren. Mein erster Blick, als wir den Platz in der Mitte des Lagers erreicht hatten, hatte diesem Stapel gegolten und nicht der Sklavin. Und wie ich den ganzen Winter über gehofft hatte, enthielt er das, was ich haben wollte.

Mit einem Gefühl tiefer Zufriedenheit hob ich das Langschwert auf. Sofort spürte ich, wie gut es in der Hand lag. Eine schwere Waffe, die man nur mit ausreichender Muskelkraft effektiv schwingen konnte. Gut verarbeitet, hervorragend ausbalanciert.

Ein kurzer Blickwechsel mit Bors reichte und er verstand. "Du hast es dir verdient." sagte er nur, aber ich wusste sehr wohl, was er alles mit diesen einfachen Worten meinte.

Nicht nur ich hatte es verdient, Arthur hatte es sich verdient. Den Herbst über hatte er in den Kämpfen gegen andere Stämme geholfen. Aber nie war es ihm gestattet gewesen, mehr als einen Bogen zu benutzen. Das Recht Schwerter zu tragen, war sarmatischen Kriegern vorbehalten.

Ich nickte Bors noch einmal zu und ging dann zu Arthur zurück.

Ihm freundschaftlich den Arm um die Schultern legend, schob ich ihn in Richtung unseres Zeltes. Erst dort hielt ich ihm das Schwert hin. "Für dich." sagte ich, unsicher, wie ich ausdrücken sollte, was ich eigentlich alles sagen wollte.

\--

~ Arthur ~

Sprachlos und mit klopfendem Herzen nahm ich das Schwert von ihm, legte meine Finger vorsichtig, beinahe zärtlich um den Schwertgriff, bevor ich entschlossen zupackte.

Was für eine wunderbare Waffe! Perfekt ausbalanciert und mit Verzierungen, die schlicht, aber so eindrucksvoll waren, daß sie das Schwert zu etwas Edlem machten. Es passte in meine Hand, als wäre es dafür gemacht wurden.

Ich hatte in den vergangenen Monaten meine alte Kondition mühelos wiederhergestellt und war vielleicht noch zäher als zuvor. Es kostete mich kaum Anstrengung, das Schwert probehalber durch die Luft sausen zu lassen. Es war, als hätte ich nie aufgehört, mit solch einer Waffe zu kämpfen, daß Gefühl vertraut und beruhigend.

Ich sah auf die Klinge hinab und dann zu ihm. Zu Lancelot, der mich mit einem seltsamen Lächeln beobachtete, und ich wusste, ich war noch nie in meinem Leben so glücklich gewesen.

Jetzt würden wir auch im Kampf Gefährten sein.

Ich erinnerte mich, wie ich zunächst zurückbleiben musste, bei den Frauen und den Alten, wann immer die Männer ihre Pferde für den Disput mit dem Nachbarstamm sattelten. Lancelot und ich hatten manchen hitzigen Streit darüber gehabt, weil ich mich mit dieser Rolle nicht abfinden wollte. Ich wollte kämpfen, wie ein Mann. Schließlich hatte er eingewilligt mit Bors zu reden, und nachdem letztendlich auch Bors’ sturer Dickschädel überzeugt war, hatte man mir erlaubt, zumindest einen Bogen zu tragen.

Ich war ziemlich geschickt mit dieser Waffe geworden und manches Mal hatte ich einen sich hinterrücks nähernden Gegner mit einem gut placierten Pfeil von Lancelot ferngehalten. Jetzt würde ich das mit einem Schwert in der Hand tun können. Rücken an Rücken mit Lancelot. Wie Schwertbrüder.

Bors freundliches Nicken fiel mir wieder ein und Gawain’s und Galahad’s Schulterklopfen, als wir zurück zum Zelt gingen. Mehr noch als das Schwert in meiner Hand, sagte mir das, daß sie mich akzeptiert hatten, als einen von ihnen.

Behutsam lehnte ich das Schwert an den Stützpfeiler in der Mitte, an dem auch mein Bogen hing und seufzte leise. Dann wandte ich mich wieder Lancelot zu, der mich mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ansah. 

Er hatte soviel für mich getan. Und niemals hatte ich jemanden sosehr begehrt, wie ihn.

„Soso, du brauchst also keine weiche römische Sklavin.“ lächelte ich und schloss die Distanz zwischen uns, seinen Blick mit meinem festhaltend. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht so richtig fassen, daß er das Mädchen ausgeschlagen hatte. Einfach so, für mich. Das bedeutete mir mehr als alles andere.

Es bedeutete, daß wir zusammengehörten.

Ich hob die Hand und strich ein paar der wilden dunklen Locken aus seiner Stirn. „Danke.“ sagte ich leise, „Für alles.“

Er nickte nur und zog mich an sich, daß Feuer in seinen Augen Antwort genug.

-

Als ich schließlich spät in der Nacht neben ihm lag und seinen gleichmäßigen Atemzügen lauschte, mein Körper eng an seinem, musste ich lachen, über die seltsamen Wege, die das Schicksal uns oft führte.

Rom hatte mich verraten und in die Fremde verkauft. Und damit nach all den Jahren endlich nach Hause gebracht.

 

~ Ende~


End file.
